Lady Liberty: The Secret Soldier
by lithiumvalentine
Summary: Anna Brennan volunteered to finish what her friends had started after the War was over. Little did she know that the War was only just beginning, and those who she believed to be dead do not always stay that way. The more the world changes, the more it stays the same. (Eventual Bucky/OC - rated M for language, adult situations to come).
1. SuperSoldier 20 - The Preface

_**Hey guys! So this is the first Avengers fic I've written and while I had initially intended to break this into multiple stories (I might still, you never know) I've decided to keep this in the one story. This is an OC fic eventual OC/Winter Soldier. Hopefully the pay-off will be worth it.**_

 _ **This is the prequel chapter, so let me know what you think and leave a review. I'm making this up almost as I go, so I'd appreciate the help**_ __ __

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _XoxoxoxoxoX_

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, darling. I am too...if only I could take your place!"

"Don't say that! You know you're needed out there more than I am...besides, I've got nothing to lose anymore."

"But I have you to lose!"

"It's like I told you the first time we met, you won't lose me...I won't let you."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

"Can't it be both?"

Both women managed a watery chuckle, trying desperately to put into words their fear, grief and frustration that it had come to this _. It should never have come to this_.

Stoicism was barely winning out; they did not want to appear weak in front of their colleagues. The world had been turned on its head in the last five years, and yet the one thing that remained the same was that this was still very much a man's world. Even now, when saying goodbye, perhaps for the last time, weakness was not allowed. Before their own femininity, they were Agents, and would behave as such until the last. The closest these two women, dearest of friends, came to an embrace was the firm grip they had of each other's hand. Neither willing to be the first to release.

"Just promise me something...please?"

"Anything for you."

"If this doesn't go to plan –"

"Please don't say –"

"No! I'm serious! If anything goes wrong in here, and you know I'm done for, I want you to do the right thing."

A small crack revealed itself in the brunette woman's armour and she hastily choked on a sob. "You would ask me such a thing?"

"Because I know you'd ask me the same if the situation was reversed!" The blonde woman insisted impatiently. "Please, I need to hear you say this before I go under...will you do the right thing by me? Don't let me suffer..."

Shaking her head vehemently, the brunette replied "No...No, I won't let you suffer."

The blonde let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you. But...promise me one other thing..."

"Yes?"

"Just...if, by some chance I still go under and they put me into that sleep Howard was talking about...will you..." It was too much. The blonde woman broke down in a sob before looking at her friend with tears streaming down her face. "Will you come find me? I don't care where I am, but please, don't leave me alone..."

Her friend pulled her into a fierce embrace where they both began to weep openly, decorum and duty thrown carelessly aside. They held each other tightly until the tears began to slow and their breathing evened out. The brunette pulled back long enough to place a hand on her friend's cheek, smiling fondly through her sadness.

"What if you don't recognise me, huh? What if I've grown old and wrinkly?"

The blonde snorted in the most undignified way, drawing attention from the others in the room that had been studiously ignoring them. All but one, anyway. "I don't care if you hair's gone grey and you've got no teeth left! You had better come and find me, Margaret Carter, I mean it!"

"How many times will I have to tell you to call me Peggy, you incorrigible Yank?"

"As many times as I'll probably have to insist on you not calling me Bren-Gun."

"I blame Dugan for that."

"You would."

Both women now had smiles on the faces, but they too began to fade, seriousness setting back in once again. "There's nothing I can do to persuade you against this, is there? You know they all volunteered for it...all of them!"

"I know Peggy, but they've served their time, they've done their duty. It's time to do mine."  
"Anna Brennan, don't you dare stand there and tell me you've accomplished nothing during the War!"

"It's not what I'm implying at all! Just...I... _we_...made a promise to do whatever it took to keep the world safe...and to bring them home. So far, we've only managed to do one of those things! If by doing this, that promise is fulfilled, only then will I feel as though I've done my duty. Besides, I could never regret my time here...after all, it brought me to you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," both women, unusually startled, jumped apart, revealing an equally and unusually solemn Howard Stark. "But they're ready for you now."

Anna let out a large, shaky breath. She glanced at her two friends, trying to be strong and feeling like she was failing. Without warning, Anna embraced her friends tightly, and they her, knowing full well that it might be the last time any of them were together again.

Pulling away, she furiously wiped the tears away, turning to make her way up the platform, where the pod the procedure would take place in was located. The same pod where this whole mess had started…it seemed fitting to her. "Let's do this."

"Does she really have to?" Howard asked Peggy quietly. It was Anna who responded.

" _She_ does." Anna shot over her shoulder. "And she also knows what she's getting herself into...sort of."

"But how will I go on without you to amuse me?" Howard managed one of his usual flirty quips. It seemed strained. Anna paused her ascent up the stairs face Howard again, taking one last attempt at trying to ease their collective tension.

"I've said it before, but you two won't ever be rid of me. Besides," Anna turned away and eased herself into the pod, as the assistant's adjusted the straps on her body. "If it really means that much to you, name you're first born after me!"

"And what if it's a boy?"

"Plenty of names begin with 'A' Howard...Anthony, maybe?"

A contingent of the military, senators as well as a litany of Stark Industries scientists and engineers had gathered in the auditorium to witness the birth of the new Super Soldier. The discovery of a small amount of Erskine's serum had sent them into a frenzy, desperate to try it on one of the Howling Commandos that had returned from the war…but there was a catch. The serum remaining was only enough to be used on a woman, a small one, and Anna fit that bill. Her friends and colleagues had begged her, threatened her and tried everything in their power to convince her to not go through with this, but Anna felt a misplaced sense of duty. She would finish what they started. Besides, without the right amount of serum in their bodies, the vita-rays would kill the men. Anna acknowledged that she hadn't been specially chosen as he had, based on merit. She was just the most biologically compatible.

Anna felt like a zoo attraction, something to be ogled at from a safe distance. The Generals and Captains that had assembled looked at her with great interest, but their stares made her feel dehumanised, something to be used...she remembered how they'd stared at _him_ the same way when he'd emerged from the pod. It gave her the chills; they'd used him for their purposes and weren't even trying to find him...to save him. Peggy and Howard didn't believe he was gone for good, and neither did she. But to the military and government officials he had been disposable and so was she. That thought alone was enough to make her want to break the straps on her arms and tell them all what she really thought of them.

One of the lab assistants injected Anna with the necessary penicillin injection. It almost made her laugh in a humourless sort of way. As if an injection of anti-biotics would prepare her for anything, should the serum not take, or the vita-rays kill her instantly. There was no turning back now. As the pod doors began to cover her, Anna looked up to see Howard and Peggy watching on, clearly fearful but more so to turn away from their friend. Anna wanted to scream out to them, to give them what perhaps would be some final words of comfort...but nothing came.

The doors sealed themselves with a low hiss and the claustrophobia began to set in. The panic, the fear...everything hit Anna all at once.

 _It's not meant to be this dark...should I feel this cold?_

Like a dull echo, as though she were underwater, she heard the cold recounting of herself and watched the countdown begin.

 _Subject: Anna Ellen Brennan. Aged 25 years old, born September 1_ _st_ _1921\. Five feet five inches tall, 120 pounds. Undergoing Operation Super Soldier 2.0. Preparation for injection of serum in…_

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

Pain fierce, sharper and brighter than she had ever experienced ripped through her body as the serum was injected throughout her pressure points. They had placed them across her arms, legs, chest and abdomen. Anna screamed so loud she swore she taste blood in the back of her throat. She wanted to struggle free of the large needles digging into her flesh but her body was paralysed with pain. Then the lights began to grown brighter. They had begun to power up the vita-rays. Her skin prickled and sizzled as though lit by a thousand suns, forcing her to close her eyes, though it seemed determined to blind her through her eye lids. She continued screaming and in the midst of her all-consuming pain, she wondered if they could hear her.

Without warning, her body began to convulse, the oxygen stripped from her very lungs in a rush of heat and something metallic. Her muscles, tendons, her very being felt as though it was ripping itself apart and attempting to knit back together over and over again.

 _It's never going to end. It's not working._

 _Peggy…Kill me…you promised me Peggy…you promised…_

 _KILL ME!_

The light was burning her eyes she was convinced they were bleeding too. Her whole body felt wet, probably more blood. In the midst of the pain and the fire, she felt oddly at peace…as though she was watching it happen from a distance. Why, if she focused hard enough, she could see a very distraught Peggy and Howard. _Maybe I've died,_ she thought peacefully, _this is my ascent to death. I knew this would happen._ Anna began to hear voices, convinced that this was the end…surely she was hearing the angels at the gates of St Peter, if she even deserved a place in heaven for all the things she'd done during the war. If they were, she hadn't known they would be speaking medical jargon.

 _She's flat lining!_

 _It didn't work?!_

 _The serum and rays were effective, they've taken…but her body isn't stabilised! Get her to the Cryogenic Tank immediately._

 _The hell you will Stark! This is our investment!_

 _And this is our friend_ Peggy…is that you Peggy? _You lay a hand on her and I'll personally put a bullet in each of you!_

 _Cryo-tank! NOW!_

 _Yes sir!_

Her body was moving, like it was floating…was this normal? Is this what death felt like? Wasn't the pain supposed to stop once you died? Maybe it was hell, instead. _Figures…_

 _She won't stop screaming!_

 _That's the least of her worries! Hit her with the rays one last time, then put her under immediately!_

 _Howard…_

 _It's the only way she'll live through this!_

 _But how long -?_

 _I don't know Peg! Just let me save her!_

Despite the constant pain, Anna still felt the jab of two additional needles, right above her heart, her body convulsing in harder and jerkier movements. Then the cold came. _Why is it so cold? Is death supposed to feel cold?_

As the cold overwhelmed her senses, the pain began to ebb away, the convulsions ceased and her body became limp and soft. Unless looked at closely, it appeared that Anna Brennan was scarcely breathing at all. As her world went black and her body froze slumped against the slab she'd been placed on, Anna had one final thought fleetingly cross her mind…her last thought, before she finally succumb to death's sweet embrace.

 _I'm coming boys…Bucky…Steve…I'll see your sweet faces again soon…_

 _Wait for me…_

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

 _Is she…is she breathing….on her own?!_

 _How is that even possible?!_

 _I don't know! Her heart rate is picking up!_

 _Blood pressure is normal…heart rate 100…120…140…holy shit…_

 _Someone get Fury and Coulson on the phone! IMMEDIATELY!_

And Peggy…Don't forget to let Peggy know…

Wait…know what? Let her know I'm still dead? That's kind of stupid…

 _The ice is melting too fast! This isn't supposed to happen!_

 _Her body temperature is running so high!_

 _Well, his does too…so I've heard! Maybe it's the same thing!_

Runs the same as who? God, how many dead people are here?

Wait…

A burst of colour…memories?

Germany in winter…

A man…tall man…dressed in red, white and blue…

A woman…brunette, laughing and hugging…

The sound of a large plane hitting ice…

Gunfire…

Screaming…

Pain…

The cold…

The never-ending cold…

It started slowly…the tingling began in my fingertips, moving up my arms, through my legs and into my chest…my heart…it feels so strange, like warmth…but the dead can't feel warmth…can they?

What is happening to me? 

_Did she just speak?_

What do you mean? I'm standing right here…can't you hear me? Can't you see me?

 _Get the oxygen mask! NOW!_

I can feel that…why are you putting that on my face…what is it? Is that…am I breathing…?

 _She's going to start hyperventilating! Get me the sedatives!_

 _You'll do no such thing._

 _But Director!_

 _You heard me…this ain't gonna be easy, don't make it worse by drugging her!_

Drugging me? Oh God, have I been captured? Who has me? What is going on?!

Help me! Peggy! Howard! ANYBODY!

CAN YOU HEAR ME?! HELP ME!

PLEASE!

There was a burst of bright light, burning my eyes like vita-rays before I took the biggest gulp of air that my throat felt as though it was on fire and my chest heaved painfully. My body raised up so I was sitting; the sudden movement made me dizzy. In my haze, everything was blurry and white. There were voices, they sounded panicked and frantic. Breath after breath I sucked in greedily, not realising how long I had been deprived of oxygen.

Wires…plugs…needles…need to get them off!

"Get – them – off – me!" Why was my voice so hoarse? What was happening?!

Desperately, I clawed at my arms and chest, knocking off the oxygen mask off my face, tearing tubes from my nose. It hurt like hell, my very bones aching, on fire. The noises, beeping, alarms, sirens, ringing deafeningly in my ear. The needles tore my skin as I ripped them from the crook of my arm, bizarre patches tearing at my skin above my heart.

"Get her back down on the table!" I heard a man shout.

Suddenly five men, all dressed in white (Doctors? Scientists?) came rushing at me in an attempt to pin me to the slab again. I don't know what came over me. My mind was filled with confusion, fear and anger, and feeling nothing else I threw my fist towards the nearest man. Instead of simply stumbling, he was thrown backward with such a force that he hit the opposite wall…ten feet away.

I didn't stop to work out how or why I had managed to do this, instinct had taken over and I was lashing out. I tried desperately to remember my training whilst trying to assess my surroundings. I kicked out at towards another man's chest, knocking him into a table, both of which came crashing to the ground. I barely had to push the other three away for them to be sent sprawling to the floor, suddenly in no hurry to move. I finally swung my legs over the side of slab, to stand and run…to where, I didn't know. But perhaps if I got out of this place…clearly, this prison, I could find Peggy, Howard, Dum Dum…anyone…

My feet had barely touched the floor before my legs wobbled and gave out with a thud. How was this possible? How was I able to send those men flying and now be so weak?

"What's happening to me?" I ground out.

"If you'd stop knocking out my physicians, then maybe we could explain."

My head snapped up, eyes wild to see a tall African American man starring down at me in a cool and calculated manner. He was dressed in all black, wearing a long dark overcoat, and eye patch covering one eye. It took none of the menace from his presence or stare; if anything, it intensified it. There was another man standing next to him, dressed in a dark suit, more than a few guns concealed on his person. He was unassuming, plain even but I'd been taught that the most dangerous people usually were. They were clearly here to take me away, torture me, kill me for information…

I managed to scramble away from them until, stupidly, my back was pressed up against the cold tiled wall. Nowhere to go. It was only then that I noticed I was wearing a thing singlet shirt and legging. These were the same clothes I was wearing the day….the day that…the day that I….

"Where…where am I?" I asked quietly, still mastering the use of my voice. _How long has it been?_ "Who are you? And…and…what do you want me with?"

The plain man was the one who spoke first, as he approached me slowly, cautiously. _Wise really, considering what I just did to his comrades_! These thoughts and more did not bring me comfort. I was cold and sore. I was scared. I pulled my legs up to me chest, not without difficulty, the closer he came until he knelt down next to me.

"Ms. Brennan," he said softly. Even his voice was unassuming, but it was meant to be firm and calm all at once. "Do you know where you are?"

"I…" what a strange question to ask. It threw me for a moment and I answered honestly despite my better judgement. "I'm…at Stark Labs…in New York City…I think?"

"Right city, slightly different location." The man smiled slightly. He didn't elaborate. "Do you know what year it is?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Please answer Agent Coulson, Ms. Brennan." The man in black said. It wasn't a request, it was a command. I glanced at the man next to me. _So your name is Coulson? That's something…I think._

"It's... the year is 1946." Coulson was clearly a calm and collected individual, someone who had been trained, just like I had, to keep their head about them in any given situation. Yet he exhaled deeply, almost worryingly. "What? It's… is it not 1946? How…I don't?"

It came flooding back in an instance. A painful moment of clarity and pain. _Oh God…_

 _The serum and vita-rays…_

 _The pain…_

 _The never ending coldness…_

 _Peggy…Howard…Dum Dum…_

I let out a groan like a wounded animal, somewhere between a sob and a scream. They had tried to make me a Super Soldier, and judging by the still unconscious doctors, it had worked…but how well? They'd frozen me. Something had gone wrong…and Howard had put me into a Cryogenic sleep, just like he'd told me. I looked back at Coulson, who at least looked sympathetic, sad even. The man in black looked like he could've cared less about me. "What year is it? How long was I gone?"

Coulson sighed, looking over his shoulder to the man in black. There was an imperceptible exchange between them before he turned back to me. This clearly wasn't meant to be his job, consoling a confused and distraught experiment. "The year is 2010…Anna. You've been in cryogenic sleep for 64 years."

"Sixty…six…SIXTY FOUR YEARS?!" I screamed. My mind was reeling, my breathing erratic again. I didn't want to cry but I was crying, heaving, almost retching with the violence of my emotions.

Sixty-four years? How was it possible? Where had that time gone? Why had I not been woken sooner? Where were my friends…at the age they were…I was…I should've been…were they even alive.

 _NO! They're lying to you! Can't you see? They're trying to trick you! They've captured you and now they're trying to gain your trust so you'll work for them! Don't listen to them, this can't be real!_

"You're lying!" I wailed. _Pathetic_ …I was rocking back and forward. I should've been running for my life, fighting them off. But in a moment, I was faced with the realisation that I still looked, even felt like I was twenty five. Everyone I ever knew or cared about may have died years ago. "You're lying to me! I can't be 2010! There's no way!"

"Would you like to see some proof?"

I looked up at the man in black, who rather than looking at the distraught figure on the ground, pointed to the window I hadn't noticed. _I should've just jumped through it…death would be preferable to whatever hell is waiting for me now._

I looked suspiciously between him and Coulson, who still knelt resolutely next to me. He held out a hand for me to take, while the man in black moved to the window and opened the blinds. I cautiously slid my hand into Coulson's as he stood up. I tested my weight on my legs that, while still shaking, allowed me to push myself up to stand with him. He walked me slowly but with purpose to the window. I kept my gaze down; not wanting to see what was out there. _What if it is 2010? How much has the world changed…if at all?_

"Look up, Ms. Brennan." Coulson prompted gently.

I nodded absently, before slowly trailing my eyes up the wall, over the sill and out to the world…

My breath caught in my throat and instantly I let go of Coulson's hand to press both of mine against the window. _This cannot be real…_

The streets were packed with more people and motor cars than I had ever seen in my entire life. Times Square looked bigger and brighter than ever, large screens filled with rapidly changing colours and images of all manner of things. People seemed to be talking on the smallest devices I'd ever seen. The buildings were bigger, the cars were massive, and the sky was overcast and raining, but the streets were full.

 _They hadn't lied...this is the future…_

"Do you believe us now?" The man in black asked.

All I could do was nod without taking my eyes away from the scene in front of me. My mind was reeling, I felt dizzy again.

"I…I want to speak to someone…if I can…Sir?"

"Fury. Director Nicholas Fury. And we'll do our best."

"I want to speak to Peggy Carter."

"I think you should speak to a psychiatrist first."

"With all do respect Director, I don't want to hear what I've missed for the last sixty years from someone who doesn't know me…Get me in touch with Peggy Carter."

Director Fury scoffed derisively, and I turned to glare at him. "What? Is my request so hard to comply with?" _Please don't say she's gone too…please don't tell me she's gone…_

"No, it's not. But it's not as easy to get in contact with one of our founding members."

"Peggy? A founding member of what?"

"This organisation," Coulson answered. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What is…"

"They'll be time to explain that later." Coulson replied swiftly. "But we will do our best to get in touch with Director Carter as soon as we can."

"Next she'll want to be visiting Captain Rogers too."

My world froze. All sound was muted, all colours became too bright as the swimming feeling became worse.

"Steve…Steve, he's alive…?"

"Turns out you Super Soldiers have a propensity to get frozen. Captain Rogers was fished out the Artic almost thirty years ago…seems he's showing signs of waking up too."

The hyperventilating returned, the colours of the too white room flashed blindingly before they'll dulled altogether, as my nervous system gave out, and my body collapsed to the floor. As seemed to be the case any time I was unconscious, I heard a voice above me before the darkness overtook my mind again.

 _Welcome to the 21_ _st_ _Century…Sgt. Anna Brennan._


	2. Chapter 1 - A Girl Out of Time

_XoxoxoxoxoX_

 _New York City – 1941_

" _When the Agent from the British Intelligence Services arrives, you'll be in charge of keeping them company during their time in our fair city." Colonel Phillips instructed the young officer walking alongside him._

 _She looked rather less than impressed with her newest assignment. She was the youngest and, so far, only female Sergeant working within the Strategic Scientific Reserve, and she sure as hell resented being passed off as a babysitter to some snobby Brit during their stay. She hadn't gone through hell in basic training, or beat out the boys when she'd aced flying a Spitfire to become a glorified secretary. Anna Brennan was cut out for more than that._

" _Yes Sir."_

" _And if that means playing a tour-guide around the city, by God, you will do it."_

" _With all due respect sir –"_

" _If the next reply out of your mouth is anything but, 'yes sir', I don't want to hear it, or else I'll have you working desk duty for a month. Am I clear?"_

 _Anna sighed deeply, but decided against the myriad of smartass replies bubbling to erupt. "Yes Sir."_

" _Good girl."_ Fuck you… _"And one more thing; you'll be escorting this Agent everywhere. You are not to let them out of your sight while you are assigned to them. We may be allies but I'll be damned if I have the Brits reporting back to other agencies on us! So if I hear that you've even taken your eyes away while they're on the John, instant demotion."_

 _Anna's scowl deepened impossibly, now beyond furious at a complete stranger whom she was now tasked with stalking and her Commanding Officer. So much for making a difference during the war….I'd have probably made more of a difference in the damn munitions factories, she thought bitterly._

 _The Colonel and Sergeant walked in silence until they entered a small boardroom, where two people stood waiting. One was an older gentleman, looking as though he was the same rank as Colonel Phillips. Probably her assignment, Anna sighed internally. The other person, however, was a woman no older than herself, give or take a year, with curled brunette hair and an impeccable crisp khaki blouse, black skirt and pumps. Anna suddenly felt self-conscious in her regular army clothes, none of which were as well fitted as this. Even her blonde hair, pulled into a bun, felt frumpish._

" _Ah, Colonel Phillips, a pleasure at last!" The gentleman greeted._

" _General Porter, an honour." Colonel Phillips extended his hand and the two men shook. The women continued to eye each other off with a mixture of curiousity and caution. "May I introduce Sergeant Anna Brennan of the Strategic Scientific Division?"_

" _Pleasure, madam."_

" _All mine Sir." Anna replied, shaking his hand firmly. A good handshake always made a good impression; her father had always told her that. Even if this was the person she was destined to babysit, she wasn't going to be rude about it…yet._

" _And may I introduce Agent Margaret Carter, of British Intelligence." General Porter indicated to the woman on his left, who shook both Colonel Phillip's and Anna's hand. "I understand that Stg. Brennan will be accompanying Agent Carter around the city."_

 _Both women's mouths dropped open, though closed quickly enough as they had the sense not to speak out of line in front of their superiors. All Anna could do is look back and forwards between the General and the Agent, utterly perplexed at this, not necessarily unwelcomed, turned of events. Agent Carter simply glared at the young officer._

" _That's right, best little tour guide in the army!" Colonel Phillips chuckled heartily. "How about we let these ladies get acquainted with one another whilst we discuss the next deployment?"_

" _Capital idea! Excuse me ladies, a pleasure again Stg."_

 _Both men promptly left the room, leaving the women in stunned and sullen silence. It was an awkward few moments before either one spoke. Unfortunately, it was Anna who made the first, clumsy move._

" _So…uh…Agent Carter, right?"_

" _Is that how you address all your Commanding Officers, Sergeant?" she sniffed haughtily, clearly not impressed with the woman assigned to babysit her. Who did they think she was anyway? What about her said she needed a handler, or more insultingly, an assistant?_

" _N-No," Anna managed to stammer before indignation took hold. She glared back at Agent Carter. "No Ma'am."_

" _Oh good, you've just made an exception for me." Anna's mouth dropped, ready to step out of line and give this snob a piece of her mind. Couldn't she just appreciate they'd been put into a crappy situation and make the best of it? "Now I don't know what your orders are –"_

" _My orders are to stay with you for the duration of your visit." When Agent Carter's scowl deepened at the Sergeant's lack of respect, Anna simply smiled and finished, "Ma'am."_

" _Well I don't need a minder, thank you very much!" Agent Carter snapped, all decorum dropped. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"_

" _Hey, you wanna complain to someone, go whine about it to the Colonel, or better yet, the General because you can sure as shit bet that it wasn't my idea to be babysitting a society girl who decided she liked wearing a uniform!" Anna snarled back._

" _How dare you?! I'm one of the highest ranking Officers with British Intelligence!"_

" _And I'm the only woman in this joke of a Reserve division who should be out there in the skies, shooting from a Spitfire, but now I'm stuck playing a glorified secretary!"_

 _Both women had gotten nose to nose, neither of them being particularly subtle of their dislike for each other, though internally there was a flicker of respect._

" _You know what?" Spat Agent Carter. "I don't need this. I'm leaving."_

" _Wait a minute, where the hell do you think you're going?" Anna demanded as the British agent walked towards the door._

" _Anywhere but with you. I don't give a damn about your orders, I want you nowhere near me!"_

" _Like hell you will! I'd rather scrub the latrines than be with you but dammit, those are my orders and I'm not letting you leave without me!"_

" _I'd like to see you try, Sergeant," Agent Carter sneered over her shoulder. "I'd lose you in an instant if I wanted to."_

" _Oh, you'll never lose me, sweetheart!"_

" _Is that a threat or a promise?"_

" _Can't it be both?"_

" _Just watch!" With that, Agent Carter took off running down the hall. Anna was rooted on the spot before growling angrily and taking off in pursuit. "God Dammit!"_

 _By the time Anna began to give chase, Agent Carter had already had a good minute's head start on her, and despite their size, that woman could run fast in a pair of pumps. She could only faintly hear the click of her shoes on the floor, but it was their direction that gave her an idea._

 _Anna knew her way around the New York headquarters, and knew them well. Between meetings she was forced to attend with the Colonel every day, she explored the building and found that should you look hard enough, there were secret doors and corridors that would allow you to cut others off on the opposite side of the building should you wish too. Anna smirked triumphantly._

Oh, I do want to…cut her that is.

 _Finding a familiar, unassuming door, Anna threw herself down the corridor that would eventually lead her four halls away, her legs pumping fast and her blonde hair coming loose of its tight bun. If she could read Agent Carter the way she assumed she could, she would have but a moment to spare before stopping that snobby Brit in her tracks._

No one gets me demoted! I've worked too damn hard for this!

 _Stitch forming in her side and breathing hard, Anna made it through to the other side of the secret corridor, leaving the door open just a crack As if on cue, she heard the frantic clicks of a woman running down the hall towards her space, only making her smirk grow. Right before Agent Carter zoomed past, Anna swung the door open furiously, clotheslining the Agent around the chest with a surprisingly hard_ thud. _Both women grunted with the force and were knocked to the ground._

 _Agent Carter was stunned for the briefest of moments before seeing her attacker and letting out the loudest curse Anna had ever heard another woman say…besides herself. The Agent swung out at Anna, her petite fist snapping her head back and splitting the corner of her lip. Anna cried out, but not before recovering swiftly enough to throw a decent left hook that caught Agent Carter just above her right eye, leaving a cut over her eyebrow. Both women threw themselves to the wall to heave themselves up, drawing the guns and staring each other down menacingly over the barrels._

" _What the hell is your problem?" Agent Carter demanded furiously, chest heaving with exertion._

" _I told you, didn't I?" Anna panted, wincing when the motion of her lips agitated the cut. "You're not gonna lose me that easily."_

 _Both women continued to glare each other down for another moment before Agent Carter lowered her weapon slowly. "You are serious, aren't you? Your job really means this much to you?"_

" _Do you think I go around beating up British Intelligence Agents for giggles?" Anna replied, slowly re-holstering her gun. "Look, I know you don't like this. Neither do I; we're clearly here for more than they'll ever give us credit for but…"_

" _What the hell is going on here?"_

 _Colonel Phillips and General Porter had just rounded the corner and were staring aghast at the two women, one of whom had a bloodied lip, the other with a cut above her eye. Both had clearly been in some sort of fight._

" _Sergeant Brennan, did you think this was some sort of joke? I told you to look after her, and you've clearly disobeyed –"_

" _It was my fault, Sir." Three pairs of eyes rounded on a calm and collected Agent Carter, who stepped forward to stand in front of the Colonel. Anna couldn't believe her ears. Was she really…? "Sergeant Brennan was showing me around when I happened to trip, and in her haste to stop me falling, it appears we've simply…bumped heads?"_

 _The General seemed to buy it but the Colonel wasn't so convinced. Eyes narrowed, he looked at Anna suspiciously. "Is this true Sergeant?"_

" _Y-Yes Sir. I do apologise for my clumsiness Sir, General. I meant no offence."_

" _And none taken, I'm sure!" The General replied warmly. "Seems it was just a little accident, eh Colonel? Come, let us let these ladies freshen up, and we will meet them both back in the boardroom at 15:00?"_

" _Will do, General."_

" _Capital! Shall we, Colonel?" The General and Colonel began walking off, not without more suspicious looks being thrown in Anna and Agent Carter's direction. Neither woman moved or spoke until the men were completely out of sight, and the footfalls had fallen silent._

 _Then something happened…._

 _It started out as something of a cough._

 _That cough became a snort._

 _That snort became a giggle._

 _That giggle became two._

 _That dissolved into loud laughter, the Sergeant and the Agent almost doubled over, clutching each other's shoulders in an attempt to hold the other up. It wasn't very successful, as they both swayed with incredulous laughter and snorts until they were out of breath once again. They stood, now smiling at one another, occasionally giggling between breaths._

" _My God, I can't believe that actually worked!" Anna exclaimed._

" _Neither can I!" replied Agent Carter. "I'm usually a little more creative than that but…what else could I blame it on?"_

" _Very true. Listen," Anna turned to face the Agent. "I'm sorry, about before. And, you know, kind of knocking the wind out of you and punching you in the face."_

 _Agent Carter sighed, but smiled. "It's quite alright Sergeant, I think we were both a little out of line here. Besides, can you blame me? I mean, a babysitter –"_

" _I know, it's ridiculous." Anna rolled her eyes. "You'd think we'd proven ourselves by now but…"_

" _I know. But, I know you certainly proved yourself to me! I think I might like having you around, Sergeant Brennan."_

" _Likewise, Agent Carter."_

" _Please…call me Peggy."_

" _Only if you'll call me Anna."_

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

 _Oxfordshire, England - 2012_

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

I jumped, startled by the voice across the table from myself. She sat there, smiling fondly at me whilst idly flipping the pages of the well-worn book in her lap. I often occurred to me that if anyone who didn't know us were to stumble across us, having morning tea in her conservatory in the sun, it would appear we were nothing more than an indulgent grandmother and her American granddaughter, come to visit for the summer.

They couldn't be more wrong.

"Nothing terribly deep, Peggy." I smiled back, reaching for my cup. "Just reminiscing about the good ole days."

"Ah, anything I want to remember?"

I chuckled. "Oh, just the day we first met. I know you remember that one!"

"How can I not? I still have the scar!" she sighed dramatically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Please, you barely have a mark! I was the one with a fat lip for a week!"

"Not like you didn't earn it!"

"Touché," I set my cup back down and reached for a biscuit. "What was it I called you again?"

"A bored society girl if memory serves," Peggy replied, picking up her book again but not before smacking the biscuit out of my hand.

"Hey!"

"You eat too many of those, you'll ruin your teeth."

"Now you're really starting to sound like a grandmother."

"What about your figure, darling?"

"Peg, you read the medical reports and analysis. Hyper metabolic processing, high temperature, needs copious amounts of food to live, sustain energy, strength and be great…sort of."

"What do you mean, 'be great…sort of'?"

"It's just," I sighed sadly. "You know what, never mind."

"You want to get back out into the field, don't you?"

"Can you _not_ read my mind for more than a few moments?"

"I'm sorry darling, but how long have we known each other? Not to mention, you've been living with me for almost two years now."

"God, has it really been that long already?" I marvelled, letting out a long, low whistle.

Since the day I had woken up in SHIELD's New York headquarters (what had been the old Stark Labs), I had become something of a thorn in Director Fury's side. I wasn't meant to have woken up; in fact, it seems that their plan had been for me to remain frozen in the pod, a symbol, a relic of a bygone era and man's hubris to play God with His own creation. That's how Coulson had worded it anyway.

But analysis of my vital signs, as well as the effects of the vita-rays and serum somehow linked me to Steve, or the Captain as everyone preferred to call him. It acted in the same manner telekinesis should. It seems his awakening, only two weeks after my own, somehow triggered my own biological subconscious. SHIELD had never seriously planned on having TWO super soldiers at their disposal. In reality, it was more than they were willing to handle. Even in 1946, the early beginnings of the Agency (which I had somehow been a part of without realising) they had only ever planned for one of three scenarios occurring: I would take the serum and live, I would take the serum and die, or I would take the serum and be frozen forever. None of those accounted for my return into a new and completely foreign century.

Yet Fury still wanted to keep me on side, but at a price. He would allow me to be trained, through SHIELD, to hone my new abilities and strength. Safe to say, my first display impressed him enough to not let them sedate me again. But on the proviso I not try to interfere with Steve, until he was psychologically ready. I tried to argue, get them to see reason that seeing a familiar face would help him, at least he wouldn't be alone, but the shrinks just shook their heads condescendingly, as clearly the 'girl out of time' wouldn't know how to properly handle a delicate matter, such as the reawakening of Captain America.

So I sat back, and I got to watch them create a film set to 'ease' his transition, sending one of the pretty shrinks in dressed in period clothing. But then, they added the radio. As soon as I heard that broadcast, I knew; Steve had told me about that game, one of the last he'd seen before the Serum, before Bucky enlisted, when he was still scrawny and sick. They wouldn't listen. SHIELD knew best…well look how it had turned out. Steve had naturally panicked, and had run from the building to find himself in the middle of the Times Square of the 21st century. I had pounded at the windows as he ran past, desperate to get to my friend, calm him, help him, do anything but I was kept confined to the room they had given me. With reinforced walls and windows, it was essentially a prison, and all I could do was weep through the bars while they used my friend the same way they had almost 70 years ago. They didn't see Steve...they only saw the soldier.

Still, I kept my end of the bargain. I tried to stay away. I was even given small domestic missions with other SHIELD agents, which was exhilarating after years of literal inactivity. It was meant to keep me occupied, but each mission could only last so long. I felt as though I was finally living up to the potential I had been gifted. Natasha terrified me, but was the best trainer I had had. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, was much more personable, and had improved my marksmanship immensely.

I had the pleasure (or so he told me) of meeting Howard's son, Tony, and his not so secret alias as Iron Man. One of my very first missions was to travel with Natasha to report on his activities as he grew increasingly reckless…like father, like son. He had been less than impressed when he discovered my true identity but seemed to have gotten over it quickly; he still sends me monthly care packages of movies, music and clothes. Doesn't want me trapped in the 40s, or so he says. Maria Hill attempted to introduce me to the world in a much calmer fashion than Tony, while Coulson supplied me with all the necessary, new-fangled technology and gadgets I would need to work as an Agent. I felt alive, strong, useful…but I was lonely. They had not contacted Peggy as they said they would, and Steve and I were forbidden from meeting. Each day became harder not to pick up the phone and call her, or simply knock in Steve's door and get it over with.

But then, the incident happened. I had been awake for six months then, and had just returned from a mission in California. So I was walking through the headquarters, on the way to meet Fury, when I'd heard it. I knew that scream. I'd heard it so many times during the War, during his transformation.

 _Steve._

I would later learn that the psychiatrist he'd been assigned to (the same damsel who'd like to play dress up and bungled his transition in the first place) had pushed him too hard during counselling, and he'd had a flashback. I was told that was something people called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and was not uncommon. Back in our day, we were told to put up and shut up. He was anguished, alone and afraid. I hadn't thought for myself, only for him, and had taken off back down the hall towards his screams, calling his name. We could finally be reunited…

They had to put six rounds of sedatives in my back before I went down.

Fury lived up to his namesake when he'd found out. Steve had heard me, even called back but had been convinced, once again, that it was all in his head. That he'd heard the long dead call of a friend he'd known during the war in his flashback. Fury threatened to put me on ice again and leave me to rot in a basement of some storage facility. But cause a big enough scene and eventually, everyone from the bottom to the top of SHIELD knew what I'd done…including one Margaret Carter, former Director and founding member. I've heard it said that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and I had lived through enough with that woman to know it to be true. Neither Peggy nor Coulson will divulge the particulars of her conversation with Fury, but the next day, I was being sent to England, to live with Peggy and out of harm's way, until Fury decided when and how I could be of use to him.

Something told me I would be here for a long time to come.

"Do you really wish to be rid of me so?" Peggy asked quietly.

I looked at her incredulously. None of us, not even Sharon or Arthur, wanted to admit that Peggy's mind was starting to slip. We could all see it, we just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that such a brilliant mind may one day be gone. It would be too cruel. Moments like this, I feared she was relapsing, and had to tread lightly.

"Peggy, finally being able to be with you again has been a greater gift than waking up itself! Without you going in to bat for me, like always, I'd still be wallowing away in SHIELDs backlogs, or I could've been frozen. You've reintroduced me to the world, and I've learnt so much! You've taken me across Europe, I feel as though I belong in the world again. But…"

"But you wish there was more that you could do." _Phew, the old Peggy is back_. "I understand; truly I do! For years after I stepped down as Head of the Agency, I felt lost, without purpose. But you will get your chance again, I'm sure of it. You just need to have some faith."

"I find it hard to have faith some days…for all the good it's done me." I muttered bitterly.

"Now listen here, Anna." Peggy said with a sharp snap of her book. "Faith is more powerful than you could ever imagine! Why, if I'd have given up believing….I…I'd have never had you returned to me…or would have found Steve alive. Sometimes faith is all we have, but it is so powerful, and you mustn't ever lose it!"

I stood out of my seat and moved to give her a hug. I had to be mindful of squeezing too hard, given my strength and her ageing fragility. But I clung to her as my anchor, knowing she was right. _Peggy was always right_.

"But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?" she asked, pulling away and tenderly wiping the tears I hadn't known I shed.

"No," I sniffed. "It's Steve too. I just don't get it! Why do they want to keep us apart? Do they think I'll slow him down? That he doesn't need friends in this new world? It makes no sense at all! If they really wanted to help him, they'd give him someone to talk to! From _his_ time!"

"I wish I had an answer to give you, but sadly, they won't even let me contact him." Peggy replied sadly. "It seems to me that they want to test where his true loyalty lies. I suppose they've only just had their investment returned to them. They don't want the likes of an old woman and another soldier taking him away."

"You're probably right."

"Like always."

"Like always." I repeated vaguely. My mind was foggy again, help in no way by my refusal to see a psychiatrist. I couldn't think straight on a single matter, and I needed to clear my head again before I decided on any course of action…whatever that action would be. "I think I'm going to go for a run. Care to join me?" I asked cheekily.

Peggy only laughed and squeezed my hand. "Only if you'll carry me?"

"You know I would do it, don't tempt me woman."

"No, no darling. I'm fine. Sharon will be here soon, you enjoy yourself."

I nodded, stooping to give her a brief kiss on her forehead before heading to my room to get changed.

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

I returned to the house almost three hours later, having barely broken a sweat but with a much clearer mind and happier disposition. I was starving as I jogged up the driveway, not taking notice of the car parked next to mine, walking straight through the house towards the kitchen and the delicious smell of food.

"Peggy, I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Ms. Brennan."

I froze in my tracks as I saw the guest sitting at the table.

"Coulson! This is unexpected, how are you?" I asked, holding out my hand to him.

He shook it warmly. "I'm fine, thanks. Have you got a minute?"

"Uh, can I get changed first? I probably look a little funky right now."

"You should sit darling, I think you'll like what Phillip has to say." Peggy chimed from the table, looking torn between happiness and worry. _Oh boy…_

"Um, okay, sure," I replied uncertainly, taking a seat at the table next. "So, what's happening? You never usually stop by for a social visit."

"You're right, this isn't social," Coulson handed me a large folder full of documents and reports. My eyes immediately found a familiar picture and a sickening name.

"The Tesseract?!" I exclaimed harshly. "What the hell does this have to do with the Tesseract?"

"It was recovered from the ocean as SHIELD were attempting to locate Captain Rogers. We'd held it in a secret facility in New Mexico which, as of two days ago, was breached. The Tesseract has been stolen."

"My God! Was anyone hurt?" Peggy asked frantically.

"Too many, I'm afraid." Coulson shook his head sadly. "On top of that, Barton has been compromised, as well as the scientist studying the Tesseract, Dr Selvig."

"Do you know who did it? Took the Tesseract I mean?" I asked, trying to analyse the reports in front of me, ignoring the sinking feeling that a colleague and a friend was now in danger.

"Calls himself Loki," Coulson indicated to a blurred CCTV photo of a tall, slender man with long dark hair, wearing what appeared to be magnificent medieval robes. If not for the evil smirk on his face, he could be considered classically attractive. "A being from another realm that we know better as Asgard."

"As…Asgar…Are you kidding me, Coulson?" I snapped angrily. "Asgard, as the home of the Norse Gods?! And you're telling me the damn God of Lies and Tricks has somehow broken into SHIELDs most secret facility and stolen an object of inconceivable power?"

"Well, you did some it up quite well just then."

"I'm being serious! You can't expect me to believe this nonsense!"

"You were frozen for almost seventy years after being injected with a serum that gives you unlimited strength…are we really going to discuss the semantics of possibility now?"

I started at him, dumbfounded, mind reeling. "Okay, fine, point taken."

"You always were my favourite, Phillip." Peggy smiled sweetly at the Agent, which made his usual mask of professionalism flush just the slightest bit pink.

"Really Peg? Now?"

"Sorry dear, do go on."

"He's the brother of another Asgardian, Thor –"

"God of Thunder, Son of Odin." I murmured, more to myself.

"- right. He landed in New Mexico about a year ago, damn near levelled a whole town."

"I do remember reading something about that," I replied, nodding. "Paper's said it was a military accident."

"Anyway, from what Loki practically bragged to us, it seems he's come to steal the Tesseract so that he can use it against us. He wants to be king, and he wants to enslave us all."

"My word," Peggy breathed. "But how can you stop him? He's a God! Can gods even be killed?"

"I don't know," Coulson answered honestly. "But our main focus is capture him and take the Tesseract back before he can fulfil whatever it is that he's planning."

"So why are you showing me all this?" I asked, still not completely comprehending the situation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Coulson replied coolly. "We're bringing you in. We need you as part of the Avengers Initiative."

"So, you want me to fight?" I asked seriously doubtful. "What exactly does Fury expect me to do for you?"

"That's something he'll tell you himself when you get there. My only instructions were to bring you in. You can read the dossier on the plane there."

"But…I…I don't know, Coulson," I muttered frantically. How was I supposed to fight a God? A maniacal God who had already taken down an entire SHIELD facility?

"Oh stop procrastinating!" Peggy snapped, suddenly irritable from across the table. Both Coulson and I jumped. "You were saying to me not a few hours ago that you wanted to get back into the field, to live up to your potential!" She grasped my hand tightly. "This is your chance Anna; to finally be the Super Soldier you were born to be! Save the world, be the hero I've always known you to be!"

I stared at Peggy desperately, knowing full well that she was right but there was still something holding me back. "Peg, I'm not battle tested. I fought when we were in the War, sure, but things have changed! I've never used my abilities like this before, what if they were wrong about them taking? What if I fail?"

Peggy sighed, in an exasperated sort of way. She hadn't let go of my hand. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Phillip, tell her what you told me."

I swung me gaze back to Coulson expectantly. I highly doubted what he said would change my mind in an instant, but I wouldn't be rude to him or Peggy by dismissing it immediately…not yet, anyway.

"They've call him in as well…Captain America."

The name alone had me sitting up straighter in my chair, looking back between Peggy and Coulson, hoping this wasn't just some cruel joke to make me compliant. "Steve…Steve is going too? Are you sure?"

"Director Fury asked him himself," Coulson replied with a small smile. It looked a lot like victory to me.

"So…so they'll let us work together? He'll finally let me see him!"

I ignored the hesitation in his eyes as he nodded. "Yes, you'll be working with Captain Rogers during this mission."

I looked at Peggy, excitement, happiness, anticipation all longing to be spoken but all I could do was smile like an idiot. She just smiled back. "I told you, a little faith goes a long way."

"So when do we leave?" I asked Coulson eagerly.

"All depends on how fast you can pack a bag, I suppose."

Within an hour, after Sharon had arrived to help watch over Peggy until I returned, I was driving to the nearby airfield with Coulson, feeling less and less like a girl out of time with every passing moment…

 _I'm coming, Steve….I'll see your sweet face again soon…you'd better wait for me!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Some Assembly Required

**Okay, so this is the part of the story where we start getting into** _ **Avengers**_ **territory, so before I start, just a disclaimer that I do not own any of the Marvel characters nor their movie adaptations; that honour goes to Mr. Stan Lee and Mr. Joss Whedon.**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and don't forget to subscribe and review**

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

I sighed wearily, placing the file on the small stand next to my seat, rubbing my temple. It was so much information to take in, in such a short amount of time. The more I had thought about this situation on our way to the airfield, I realised that Fury must be truly desperate to want to call me in. But then I'd seen the others...and now I knew what true desperation really was.

 _Two Super Soldiers._

 _A mythical being._

 _A master assassin._

 _A man in a flying suit of armour._

 _A man who turned into a monster._

Dr. Banner's file intrigued me the most. He had become what he was by experimenting with the same rays that had transformed Steve and I, but at a terrible price. The gamma radiation had altered his person so that when angry, or feeling any number of violent emotions, he was transformed into a larger, much greener version of himself, barely able to distinguish those around him as friend or foe. The destruction he'd wrought on Brooklyn only a year prior to my awakening was incredible. Besides Steve, meeting Dr. Banner worried me the most; not because of his alter-ego, but because my very existence was the very reason he was afflicted.

 _All because we can't stop play God with the original design...Good to see nothing has changed since my time._

"Hey," I looked up to see Coulson emerging from the cockpit. "We'll be arriving in 30 minutes. Have you read through it all?"

I nodded, picking up the file again. "Yeah, I have. I'm still not sure what to think of it all really."  
"Any questions?"

"Nothing that comes to mind, really." I muttered. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around being called back from exile."

"You weren't actually exiled, you know." Coulson sighed exasperatedly. "How many times have I told you that?"

"And how many times have I told you that being sent to another country with orders not to come back _or else_ , is pretty much the exact definition of being exiled." I shot back.

"You were hardly kept prisoner while you were there. You were allowed to keep training; mastered the sniper rifles, knives, Barton's bows, picked up martial arts, learnt how to fly the Quinjet –"

"I don't need a recounting of what I did, I was there." I huffed. The man just had to get the last word in. "All I'm saying is I know enough about Fury to know that I'm not being brought in to join you because of my abilities...there's another reason."

"Does there have to be?"

"We're both agents for an international spy agency, of course there is." I shrugged. Peggy had let me know enough about SHIELD so that I wouldn't go in blind when I was eventually recalled for duty. Fury, as well as everyone else, was entitled to their secrets, but not when it played with the lives of others.

"Coulson, message for you up here!" One of the pilots called.

Coulson shot me a look before getting out of his seat and moving towards the cockpit once again. Something told me he hadn't been expecting any further communication until we'd reached the Hellicarrier. I got up and walked towards the door quietly, trying to catch even a line of information. I'd barely reached the door before Coulson walked out again, looking flustered but relieved. Until he saw me stopped mid-step.

"Really?"

"What? I have a right to know too, don't I?"

He sighed. Between me and Tony, I wasn't sure who he found the bigger pain in the ass. "I've just got word from Agent Hill. The Captain, Black Widow and Stark apprehended Loki mid-rampage in Stuttgart, Germany. As far as I know, they're bringing him back in as we speak."

I released a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding, sinking back down into my seat across from Coulson. "Nice to see they've started without me! So that's it, just like that?"

"Apparently so."

"And the Tesseract?"

"Still no sign of it yet, but Dr Banner is working on that back at the Hellicarrier."

I leant back, staring at the ceiling, processing the new information. Something was off; it didn't make sense for Loki to allow himself to be taken so easily.

"It's too simple."

"What?"

I looked back at Coulson, only realising I was murmuring to myself again. "It was too easy. Why would Loki, being so hell bent on enslaving mankind and ruling over us, allow himself to be taken prisoner?"

"Are you saying he meant to do that?" Coulson exclaimed sceptically.

"I don't claim to have an insight into that lunatics mind, but what I am saying is that I think it's far too convenient that he's being taken back to a large, floating fortress in the sky where all the people assembled to stop him in the first place will be too...and then there's Barton."

"What about Barton? We didn't see him in Stuttgart with Loki."

"He might've been, but again, speculation. I'm assuming Barton would be familiar with the Hellicarrier and the way it works - cloaking devices, security...where prisoners might be kept?"

Coulson was quiet for a moment before he leant back in his chair, looking very weary. "You're saying that Loki has allowed himself to be taken...because Barton can break him out again."

"It's just a theory...my biggest concern is, if I'm right, then it just makes it all too easy for them to take us out. We're all together, with precious little room to run away...just a thought."

"Not a comforting one." He scoffed.

"Never said it was." I shrugged apologetically. "Just...keep it in mind, okay? In case anything goes wrong."

He was still clearly sceptical, but Coulson nodded regardless and said nothing further on the matter.

 _This is Quinjet 4744, request permission to land._

 _Permission granted 4744, you're cleared for landing._

Various agents and SHIELD engineers were scattering across the deck of the Carrier in preparation for Loki's arrival. _And Steve's_ , I thought nervously. Would he even recognise me? Would he be angry for staying away so long?

Entering the main deck, Coulson and I were greeted by Maria Hill, who was overseeing the bridge.

"Coulson, Agent Brennan, good to see you again." She managed a small smile.

"Good to see you to Maria, pity it's not under better circumstances."

"Not ideal," she agreed. "I'll have someone take your bag to your quarters; Director Fury is waiting for you."

I nodded grimly, handing my backpack over to another agent before following Hill and Coulson to an enclosed meeting room that overlooked the bridge. I didn't have to look above me as we walked to know that Fury was watching me; I could feel that gaze whenever I was in his presence. I was pretty proud to say that even in the Forties, not much had intimidated me; not Captain America, not the Howling Commandos, not even Peggy Carter... but Fury was fast becoming that exception.

"Agent Brennan, welcome back." Fury greeted as I walked in the door.

"Glad to be back, Sir." I replied, shaking his extended hand, and then taking a seat where he indicated.

"I assume you've been brought up to speed on the situation?"

"Yes, I've read over the files on the flight here."

"Good, then I can get right to the point. You have been brought in Agent Brennan, as a consultant on the Tesseract and on the Captain."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief and anger. What the hell did he mean 'consultant'? What the hell did he think I could tell him that they hadn't already gotten out of Steve? "Sir, I'm not sure I understand..."

"You were there with him during the War; you saw how he fought, strengths, weaknesses etc. I need to know if when the time comes, we can count on him."

 _Typical_. They were still only interested in the soldier, not the man. I tried to keep my voice calm, but it shook like a growl as I stared into that cold eye. "There's nothing I can tell you on the Tesseract that isn't already in Selvig's notes and in much better detail. And there's not much else I can tell you that others probably have already. Steve will dive into a fight; head first without any concern for his own safety if the people he's alongside are in danger. His strength isn't purely physical; it comes from something else. He has no ulterior motives for wanting to help people...he just wants to do what's right. I guess that could be considered his weakness too...he'll do what he has to keep everyone else safe...it's gotten him into trouble before, and no doubt it will again."

Fury was silent for a moment after I finished speaking, looking intensely at me, or through me, I could never tell. Finally, he nodded. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. But tell me, Agent Brennan, what about you?"

"What about me?" I repeated defensively.

"Are you and Captain Rogers alike in that regard? Do you want to save the world for the sake of saving it? Or are you willing to take a back seat?" _That's it._ I furiously pushed away from the table and began to make my way to the door. "And just where the hell do you think you're going?"

I spun to face Fury, arms crossed and hands balled into fists. "I didn't come back to be insulted like that Director! You've read my files, hell, you were there the day I woke up but no matter how hard I've worked to prove myself, it's never good enough! You'll never trust me!"

"Have you given me reason to?" he asked calmly. It only infuriated me more.

"Are you kidding me? What more do you want! I almost died to become a better soldier, so I could do some good in this world and given the current situation, I would do so again! I joined the military during the War because no one should have to live in fear, but I wake up in a century where that fear is greater than ever, and people like you would use that fear for your own gain! You want me answer, Director? Then yes, Steve and I are like in that respect...I laid my life down for my country, and I'll do it again, no matter how many times you try to send me away!"

My nails were dug into the palm of my hand so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if there was blood. My chest heaved with the screams that had left my body; two years worth of frustration and pent up energy had just exploded, and now that it was over, I wasn't sure if I felt any better at all.

Fury had stayed calm and quiet the entirety of my tirade, not moving or giving any indication that what I had said upset him in any way. I wanted to scream at him again to say or do something, react in some manner that would tell me anything. Then he spoke. "Good, that is also what I wanted to hear."

My arms dropped to my side uselessly, utterly defeated. The man was a spy, mind games were his bread and butter. I just wished he'd stop doing it to me. "What is it exactly, that you want from me, Director Fury?" I asked wearily.

"I need you to do what you were created to do; to fight," he answered simply.

"Because from where I'm standing, it seems like you want me here in case something goes wrong, and you need a back up Super Soldier. How close am I to the truth there?"

"Very; exactly right in fact." Director Fury stood to pace as my heart sank. _Cannon fodder; just like the War...they don't care about you. You're just the contingency plan...you always have been...as if Captain America ever needed a sidekick._ "You can go back to your quarters now; we'll call you when it's time to be debriefed."

I nodded numbly, before swallowing the lump in my throat. "Just...just one more thing?"

"Yes, Agent Brennan?"

"You'll...you'll let me see him this time? Steve, I mean? You won't make me stay away again?" I asked softly. After his confirmation of my uselessness to this mission, I couldn't take being told that I wasn't allowed to finally see my friend for the first time in almost seventy years.

 _You're an Agent dammit! Don't you dare cry right now!_

Fury nodded his ascent. "That's correct. It's time he was told anyway. But keep it private; after the debrief, I'll have him come here and you can sort whatever reunion you have in mind out then...but not before, am I understood? Do not draw attention to yourself."

Of course; even now, everything had to be on Fury's terms and no one else's. I couldn't even see my friend without being dictated when and how. "Is that all, Sir?"

"You are dismissed, Agent Brennan. Agent Hill or Coulson will come and fetch you shortly."

I nodded vaguely, and made for the door with Coulson, who I had not noticed stayed for the entirety of our conversation. If there was one thing I truly liked about him, it was that he knew when not to say anything at all. All he murmured to me as we walked away was that he'd find me later, and left me to continue walking through the endless corridors, attempting to gather my thoughts and composure.

After some fifteen minutes, head down in a daze, I decided to turn back around and head back for the bridge, or find another agent to show me my quarters when I ran into someone, managing to knock myself to the floor in an ungraceful sprawl.

 _Some Super Soldier...and you wonder why Fury only brought you here as a backup plan!_

"I – I'm so sorry!" A man said above me. "Are you okay Miss?"

I looked up and saw a man not much taller than I, with curly looking dark hair, tanned skin and glasses. Everything from his posture to the spark in his eyes screamed anxiety and caution. There was no mistaking him.

"It's fine, Dr Banner." I replied, taking the outstretch hand as he helped me up. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I should be the one apologising."

"Not necessary." He said, giving me an awkward half smile. "May I ask how it is you know my name? I think I saw your photo in the file but...I've never heard of you before."

"Oh," I held my hand out again, which he took after some hesitation. "I'm Anna, Anna Brennan. You'll come to know me as the Super Soldier they never meant to make."

"Now I recognise you! Bruce Banner, it's nice to meet you. And please, just Bruce. No need for formalities here."

"You'd be about the only one," I sighed. "Wouldn't have thought Fury would have included me in the file...especially give Steve doesn't know about me yet."

"They haven't told the Captain they made another soldier, huh?" Bruce said quizzically, although his expression told me he was less than surprised about it. "Would have thought they'd have told him about you straight away. Good to see no one has really stopped playing God when it comes to gamma radiation."

He had to be referring to his accident, to the creation of his alter-ego, but I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. "Yeah, but I don't claim to know Fury's real reasons for keeping me away."

"So, did you know him during the War?" Bruce asked curiously. He had begun to walk back towards a lab, with scattered tech and large screens around the room. He beckoned me to follow him, and I took a seat to watch him from a bench.

"Yeah, I did. I knew him before Project Rebirth too...just a scrawny, sick kid from Brooklyn." I chuckled. "You wouldn't think it, looking at him now."

"Did it change him?" Bruce wondered more to himself than to me. Again, he was referring to the accident that had created The Hulk. I wanted to comfort him somehow, he seemed so nice, yet I had a feeling it would be the last thing he wanted. "Besides physically, did his personality change at all from when you first met him?"

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

 _Camp Lehigh - 1942_

" _So how many candidates did you say had been recruited in the Reserve again, Doctor?" Anna asked Erskine, who was sitting in the back of the Jeep with her, whilst Peggy and Colonel Phillips rode up front._

" _There are fifteen recruits left, as some were left go last week. I am hoping to introduce you to a personal friend of mine; a young man about your age whom I believe is perfect for Project Rebirth."_

 _There was a derisive snort from the driver's seat; Colonel Phillips, Peggy had told Anna, disagreed whole heartedly with Dr Erskine's decision to allow this young man, Steve Rogers, to be accepted into the Reserve and Peggy was, for once, inclined to agree with him. She'd shown Anna photograph of Rogers; he was short, shorter than her. Lanky, almost too skinny was the only way to describe his frame. He had a myriad of health conditions, asthma the least among the reasons why, in Peggy and Colonel Phillip's minds, that he should not have been admitted._

 _But Anna agreed with Erskine. Yes, Rogers was small and sickly, but even in the black and white photograph is was easy to see that he had a fighter's spirit. There was a determined spark to his eyes that seemed to state no matter how big the fight or how much stronger the opponent, he would not stop swinging until he was made to stop. Having had to fight her way into the Strategic Scientific Reserve and for everything she had achieved in her short military career, Anna could respect and empathise with him. She wished Peggy could see more of that, having been promoted to overseer of all operations around Project Rebirth at Camp Lehigh, and having to fight for respect among the men; she had hoped Peggy would see Rogers that way too. Erskine had explained that Rogers should be their only choice, as he would stand up for the right thing, not just for the reward that would follow his good deeds._

 _But then there was Colonel Phillips' favourite, a man by the name of Gilmore Hodge. He fit the bill of a 'Super Soldier'; tall, ruggedly handsome, athletic, in prime physical fitness. But Anna disliked him from the photo alone, and even Peggy had to concede that Hodge was a complete ass. He was cocky and was the kind of person who would expect a reward for doing the right thing. He still arrogantly insisted on referring to Peggy as 'Doll' or 'toots' whenever she was around. But that was accepted behaviour from men towards women of rank, and Colonel Phillips had his heart set on Hodge leading Hitler straight to the gates of Hell. Pity that Hodge would want a parade just so he could walk himself back for it._

" _Excuse me Colonel; are you coming down with a cold?" Erskine asked politely, although Anna had to stifle a giggle at the clear note of sarcasm in his voice._

" _Look, I'll admit what the Rogers kid did with the flag pole was impressive, but he's still too scrawny and weak for the Project. I'm sticking with Hodge and that's final. All that's left to do is run one more obstacle for them today."_

 _All three people in the car turned their attention to the Colonel, especially Peggy. Since her promotion, and Anna's own promotion to Conditional Agent within British Services, she had been responsible for designing and overseeing all obstacles and training at the camp whilst evaluating the candidates. And she clearly wasn't happy about the Colonel springing surprises on her on her turf._

" _What do you mean one more obstacle?" Peggy demanded. "I haven't scheduled one for today."_

" _And they were all very well and good, we've managed to weed out the weak from the strong thanks to you. But, I need to know that at least one of these boys will go that extra mile to go above and beyond his line of duty. Whatever that may be."_

" _And how do you propose to do this?" Erskine asked wearily._

" _With this." The Colonel lifted his hand triumphantly._

 _All three passengers visibly recoiled from the object in his hand; a grenade._

" _Are you crazy?" Anna yelled over the roar of the engine. "You're going to try and blow them up?"_

" _Fake grenade," he simply stated, still rather pleased with himself. "It detonates in a small puff of air, completely harmless."_

" _And just what are you trying to prove, Sir?" Peggy demanded, growing increasingly annoyed._

" _That if push came to shove, one of them will be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice."_

" _And you still believe that Hodge will be the one to do it?" Anna asked sceptically._

" _Only one way to find out Agent Brennan, only one way to find out."_

 _Erskine and Anna exchanged a look that said neither of them believed Hodge would sacrifice himself for the good of others. Peggy, however, had just been undermined and wasn't thinking about the candidates at all._

 _When the Jeep finally stopped, the candidates were lined up in drill with Sergeant Duffy. Before Anna had even exited the vehicle, she had Steve Rogers picked. He was at least a head shorter than all the other men present, in some cases, two heads shorter. His uniform hung off his frame like a hand-me-down rag, helmet adorably lopsided. When Anna looked uncertainly at Erskine, he simply beamed back. Rogers had managed to withstand that toughest obstacles, having endured bullying from his comrades. Lesser men would have folded and conceded that their dream of a military career were not to be…but not him. Not Steve Rogers. Even as he stood watching the Colonel, Peggy, Anna and Erskine approach, he stood at full attention, showing a reserve that his fellow officers couldn't seem to muster._

" _Well, well, well Agent Carter," Hodge called immediately. "Who's your friend?" he indicated to Anna, who just scowled back at him. Erskine was right; he was a bully, and a block head. "What do they call you, darling?"_

" _You can call me Sergeant, Mr. Hodge, or Agent if you prefer. Either way, as your Superior Officer, I'd appreciate you showing me some respect." Anna snapped. Hodge looked taken aback, clearly not expecting another, blonder version of Peggy. He glared at being talked down to by a woman in front of the other men, but knew well enough to keep his mouth shut._

 _Anna heard a small snort of laughter at the end of the line, and turned to find Steve Rogers poorly attempting to stifle that laugh. He caught her eye, and managed a small smile. Anna smiled back and sent him a sneaky wink. He blushed, and turned to face the front again. Anna shook her head, turning to beam at Erskine. That small interaction had been enough…Steve Rogers was the only right choice for the Project…but would he pass the Colonel's test?_

" _Gentlemen," Colonel Phillips greeted. "I come bearing good news! One of you will be selected today, following a final obstacle, to become the chosen candidate for Project Rebirth!"_

 _Many of the candidates, Hodge included, began murmuring amongst themselves excitedly, puffing out their chests importantly as though they all had been chosen. All except Rogers, who stayed quite, watching the Colonel expectantly._

" _All you have to do," Colonel Phillips continued, pulling the pin from the fake grenade behind his back. When he revealed it, sans pin, all the soldiers recoiled visibly. "Is survive this."_

 _And then he threw it._

 _Most of the soldiers began to retreat to a safe distance for cover, Hodge at the forefront, pushing his fellow officers out of the way. Two men stood rooted on the spot; a Corporal named Parker, and Rogers._

 _Something extraordinary happened._

 _Rogers pushed Parker out of the way and ran towards the grenade, throwing his feeble body on top of the device in an effort to shield the other men from the blast – a blast that never came. There was a large puff of air that simply ruffled Rogers' hair, and nothing more. Colonel Phillips stood stunned, unable to believe the bravery of the weak young man he had doubted from the very beginning. But it was clear now; Steve Rogers was the only true choice for Project Rebirth. Peggy looked surprised, but Anna knew admiration in that woman when she saw it…she'd been on the receiving end of it a year ago. Erskine could barely contain his happiness, while Anna, exhilarated for the chosen soldier of Project Rebirth walked forward towards him, just as Corporal Parker did. The Corporal pulled Rogers up off the ground._

" _You – you saved my life!" he said, still in shock. "You would've died!"_

" _I know," Rogers said, shrugging as nonchalantly as he could. "But it was the right thing to do."_

" _I don't know about right," Anna said, standing before both men. Rogers had to look up at her slightly, his shy blush returning. "But it was damn brave! And I, for one, am honoured to know I'll be serving in the same Reserve as a soldier as brave and noble as you." She extended her hand. "Welcome aboard, Rogers."_

 _Steve stood shocked, not quite believing before slowly extending his hand. "I – really?" he squeaked out._

 _Anna laughed. "I don't joke about things like this; yes, really! Congratulations."_

 _Rogers managed a weak laugh, shaking her hand back. "Thank you, Agent Brennan. I look forward to working with you as well."_

" _Trust me Rogers; by the end of this, you and I will be thicker than thieves!"_

 _He had clearly had never had a woman talk to him like that, because he flushed a little before saying. "You'd want to be my friend?"_

" _Of course! Because after seeing that, I want to be able to tell everyone I know that I'm friends with the man who'll save the world."_

" _Well, I don't know about that ma'am." Rogers mused humbly, following Anna back towards the others. "But if we're going to be friends, do you think you can call me Steve?"_

" _Deal; as long as you call me Anna; no ma'am, no Agent, not even Sergeant. If you do, I might have to have words with you."_

 _Steve clearly couldn't tell whether this woman was joking or serious, so he settled for a nervous laugh. "Is that a threat or a promise?"_

" _Can't it be both?"_

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

"So he really punched him?" Bruce managed to chuckle, seeming much more relaxed.

"Yeah," I laughed, wiping tears from my eyes. "I wasn't there to see that one personally, but apparently he forgot to pull his punch that day, and the poor sucker they'd roped into play Hitler for the show got knocked out for hours!"

"Dr Banner," Agent Sitwell, a man I had met only a few times before, was standing in the door of the lab, carrying a large metallic box. "This just arrived for you. Anna." He smirked in my direction as he sat it down in front of Bruce.

"Sitwell." I replied coolly. I didn't like him at all; I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just something off about his personality. It set my teeth on edge. Luckily, he didn't try to hang around and engage in a conversation, leaving Bruce and I to examine the case.

Bruce opened it up, both of us taking a step back away from its contents. Loki's sceptre. The one he'd used to warp Barton and Selvig, a staff of unlimited power. The blue glow at the tip of the sceptre looked similar to the Tesseract, something telling me that the two were linked, or that the sceptre at least was another weapon created from it.

"Looks an awful lot like the HYDRA weapons we'd find back in the day," I muttered, peering gingerly over it. The power was palpable, it emanated through the lab. I had never been near the Tesseract itself, but if this sceptre held just a small amount of the same power, the cube itself could bring the world to its knees. Bruce must have felt it too, because his shoulders had square and his expression was apprehensive.

"Do you...uh...do you think you could place it on that stand there for me?" Bruce asked quietly, not taking his eyes away from the glowing tip. "I...uh...I don't..."

"Its fine," I replied, gently placing my hand on top of his. "I've got it."

I slowly lifted the sceptre from the case, finding it surprisingly light to hold and ice cold. The power of it vibrated through my hands, shaking my whole body. I wanted to throw it away from me as far as I could, I didn't like the way it made my head spin and my heart race...like the power source was leaching into my soul and my body was trying to fight it off. Only when it was securely placed on the stand did I move as far away from it as I could.

"That was...intense," I choked out, attempting to slow my breathing. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked nervously.

"I'm okay, just...don't like the way it made me feel."

"That makes two of us."

"Will you be okay to work with it?" I asked, glancing sideways at him. I didn't want to outright ask if this sceptre would trigger The Hulk, but I needed to be sure Bruce would be alright.

"As long as I don't have to touch it, I should be fine." He muttered, but he looked anything but. "Would you uh, like to stay while I conduct a few tests...just in case?"

Having never met his alter-ego, I doubted very much my staying around 'just in case' would make a difference. But he'd asked, and I liked him, so I agreed to sit across the lab and watch while he wrote notes and muttered to himself under his breath in what I assumed was English. It made no sense to me.

As I sat watching Bruce carefully, I felt a chill run up my spine powerful enough to make me shiver. I could feel his presence before the guards walked him past the lab.

 _Loki_.

Bruce and I looked up to watch him be taken away. His cold, green stare went straight through us, unable to move or speak. I was transfixed. I had been right; very handsome, but there was no denying the maniac barely contained beneath the surface. He eyed Bruce with malicious glee, smiling and giving the Doctor a small nod. Then his eyes shifted to me, narrowing in confusion before widening in mad delight again, his smirk only growing. My breath caught in my throat and my hands began to shake so hard that I grasped the table in front of me hard enough to dent it. It was as if he'd seen into my mind, knew all my secrets and fears, leaving me feeling vulnerable and scared.

Bruce had fared no better. He was grasping the side of his head, rubbing a certain spot as though he'd been hit. "Bruce, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I just...that was weird, huh?"

"Yeah...tell me about it. Oh, Coulson!"

Coulson had appeared in the lab door, look unusually perturbed as well. Loki's presence seemed to be affecting everyone on board negatively, which only upped the stakes with the people like myself and Bruce around. The last thing anyone would want is a small handful of highly powerful beings being controlled by a maniacal God.

"Director Fury wants everyone on the bridge. They'll be a live feed to Loki's cell; he's going to speak with him."

"Do you really think that's going to make a difference?" I asked curiously.

"I doubt it," Bruce answered, still shaking his head in tiny movements. "You saw what I saw just a moment ago. Nothing Fury says or does will cowl Loki into submission. It'll only agitate him."

Coulson didn't respond to either of us, just kept walking towards the bridge of the Hellicarrier. He allowed Bruce to move through the door first, and as I went to move past him, he held me back by my arm.

"He's in there already," Coulson stated softly. For the third time in under an hour, the air rushed out my lungs. "I know Fury's not here at the moment, but you'll still have to wait until the meeting is over before you do or say anything. Just...try to keep behind him, or off to the side if possible."

"Is he...does he know..."

"Not yet but," Coulson smiled conspiratorially. "Something tells me he'll be happy to see you. Just be patient now, okay?"

Despite my nervousness and impatience, I managed a smile and nodded, afraid if I spoke I wouldn't stop, or worse, no sound would come out at all. Coulson nodded once more, and then let me walk through the door before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

I walked out to the bridge, keeping my head down without being too obviously. Bruce was standing closest to a monitor on the wall, not far away from a gargantuan man with rippling arms and long flowing hair, wearing robes and armour of black, gold and red. There was no mistaking Thor; whereas his brother exuded coldness and menace, Thor appeared warm and open, even if he did wear a scowl on his face. Natasha was also there, sitting patiently across the table, her hair shorter than I remembered it but she was still just as lethally beautiful. She noticed my quiet entrance, as did Maria, standing near the controls that Fury usually occupied. Both gave quite nods in my direction, not giving anything away. And then I slowly turned my head to look at his profile...

 _Hello, old friend... it's been far too long._

Steven Grant Rogers was still just as handsome as the last time I had seen him, almost seventy years before. Blonde hair slicked back, an improved uniform from the one he'd worn during the War clinging to his muscular frame protectively, shield by his side. He hadn't aged a day, except the small glimpse I got of his eyes. Blue like mine, they looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and lived a thousand lifetimes. There was something sad about his features, a sense of loss and displacement that I saw in my own reflection. Wrapping my arms around myself tightly, and biting my lip hard to stop the sob trying to escape my throat. He was so close, so close after all this time and I couldn't do a thing.

 _What if he doesn't recognise me?_ The serum had changed me too; not to the extent it had Steve, but enough that there wasn't a close resemblance to the me now and the me of the 1940s. My hair was long, a little straighter. I'd grown two inches in the process, and while I had increased my muscle mass and wasn't bulky like him, my whole body shape had changed as well. I certainly didn't dress like I used to. I eyed the beat up sneakers I hadn't changed since I'd arrived, as well as the jeans with the ripped knees (thank you, Tony) and a fitted long sleeved shirt. I wasn't the same Anna, and there was a possibility he wasn't the same Steve.

Before I could make myself sick with internal insecurities, the monitor flickered to life showing Loki, now imprisoned in a large glass tank-like structure, pacing slowly back and forward, never taking his eyes off of Director Fury, who was standing by some sort of control panel.

"In case it's unclear; you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass – " Fury pressed a button on the panel that opened a large hatch in the bottom of the cage, the sound of gusting and wailing wind. Loki looked at it interestedly though impassive. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

Fury pushed the button once again to close the hatch.

"Ant." He indicated to Loki, then back to the panel. "Boot."

 _Oh my God, he's taunting him! Why would you taunt a man like Loki?!_

"It's an impressive cage," Loki conceded, smirking. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

 _Does he mean...? Oh no, they built the cage for Bruce...to get rid of him in case he lost control..._

"Oh I've heard," Loki turned to the camera, as though he could see all of us. I chanced a glimpse at Bruce, who was watching Loki intently. "The mindless beat, makes play he's still a man. And how could I forget?" His eyes narrowed maliciously as he continued looking at the camera, rather than Fury. "The other little secret you've bought on board to stop me...a matching pair of soldiers out of time! How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

Natasha and Maria had the sense not to stare at me while I gripped my sides tighter in an effort to keep from screaming. So Loki knew...somehow he knew about me and the secrecy around my existence. Thor didn't seem to understand his brother's jibe, but Steve sat up straight, more focused than I had seen him previously, eyes narrowed in confusion. He still didn't notice me just off to the side; still safe for now. Bruce was the only one who threw a glance my way. His eyes flickered between Steve and I, but I shook my head to indicate now was not the time. Bruce turned his attention back to the screen.

"How desperate am I?" Fury repeated, his anger getting the best of him. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate…You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh! I _burns_ you to come so close!" Loki sneered. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirked and began to walk away from him, calling sarcastically over his shoulder. "Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something?"

Loki looked un-phased by the conversation; if anything, he looked triumphant. He continued to stare down the camera defiantly until the feed was cut, and the screen had gone black once again.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce commented light, tapping his glasses against his hand. I cracked a smile, but decided against speaking at all. After what had just transpired, it wouldn't be right to call attention away from the situation at hand. Namely, what Loki's next move would be, and how we would locate the Tesseract.

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, turning to the Norseman.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor replied solemnly. I noticed he had not once looked at the screen once during the interrogation. He had only looked down, clearly torn between what was right and his love for his brother.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve repeated disbelievingly.

 _For a man who was frozen in ice for almost seventy years and physical transformed by gamma radiation, you'd think he'd be a little more open to this sort of thing!_

"So he's building another portal." Bruce surmised. "That what he needed Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor's attention quipped at the name.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained absently.

"He's a friend." Thor replied much more firmly. Silence followed this declaration for a moment, as it sunk in that Loki was going out of his way to make this personal for all of us. It was Natasha who spoke next.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve pondered, and I wanted to hug him. He was echoing what I had told Coulson on the Quinjet; Loki had made this far too easy, there had to be more to it.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce suggested, pacing back and forward. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you could smell the crazy on him!"

I managed to supress a snort of laughter, although Thor seemed to take offence to Bruce's comment. "Have care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha deadpanned.

"He's adopted." Thor replied sheepishly.

Bruce had picked up the file notes once again and was flicking through Selvig's notes. "Iridium, what did they need Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent." My head shot up as Tony Stark came striding onto the bridge, Coulson in tow. I watched him mumble something about 'keeping the love alive' to Coulson before turning back to Banner. He caught my eye and I saw him about to open his mouth to greet me, but I shook my head desperately, indicating with a nod of my head between Steve and myself that now was not the time. Unsurprisingly, he seemed to ignore my warning completely. Suddenly, my stomach was in knots. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

Tony turned to Thor, lightly tapping one of his gigantic arms. "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing!" _Is he saying what I think he's saying…did he…oh God, Tony tried to fight Thor!_ "Also it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Never to take anything seriously, Tony turned to survey the bridge and the people who were operating the Hellicarrier. "Uh, raise the mid-mast! Ship top sails! Uh…that man is playing GALAGA!" Every head turned towards a young SHIELD worker who had quickly shut off his monitor and was looking at his control panel sheepishly. "Though we wouldn't notice…but we did." He then covered one eye with a quizzical expression on his face. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Maria scoffed.

"Huh.." Tony turned to face us all again, but not before I saw him place a small device under the bottom of Fury's controls. Knowing Tony, it could only mean bad things. "Well, that sounds exhausting! The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria challenged sceptically.

"Last night," Tony explained simply. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve queried curiously. This would narrow down the search for potential targets or hiding places that Loki may have hidden the Tesseract.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained, although no one else seemed to understand hi. Except for Tony, that is.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony supplied.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally! Someone who speaks plain English!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve puzzled. _And so had I…I had said the same thing at the same time…shit!_

I felt a few eyes on me, Steve included, but refused to look up to make the situation any worse. I had to get out of here and soon before I made a mistake and draw Fury's wrath once again. I had a feeling that this time, my exile wouldn't be a temporary matter. Thankfully, Tony drew the attention away by greeting Bruce with a hearty handshake.

"It's good to meet you Dr Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce cringed at the bizarre praise but said 'thanks' anyway.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury asserted as he entered the bridge once again. The very presence of Loki's temporary prison was testament to that lie. "I was hoping you might join him"

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve suggested. Bruce glanced between Steve and I incredulously, clearly surprised that Steve and I thought so alike. I shrugged with a small twitch of my lips. _It must be a Super Soldier thing._ "Also, Fury, when you have a moment, I'd like to discuss something that Loki said during your interrogation."

Fury wouldn't look at me when he replied to Steve, but his words were directed as much towards me as they were to Steve. "In due course Captain. As for the sceptre, I don't know. But it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor furrowed his brows. "I do not understand!"

"I do!" Steve declared quite happily. I couldn't resist the quite giggle at his pride; I knew the feeling of joy that came with understanding a reference in the twenty-first century that I had known in my own. "I understood that reference!"

Tony rolled his eyes exasperatedly, but not before grinning when his eyes fell on me once again. _Oh God, Tony, please don't do this! Not now! NOT NOW!_

"Of course you'd find that funny, Anna!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Hell, that's more your time! And why are you hiding in the shadows like that? You've barely said a word the whole time I've been here! I mean, aren't you even going to say high to the Captain – oh, oh that's right." He shrugged nonchalantly as Steve turned in his seat. "Oops. Shall we play doctor?"

"Let's play some." Bruce agreed quickly, wanting to leave the awkward situation that was sure to follow.

As Steve turned, I found I was unable to move, barely breathing, whole body shaking. This was it; it wasn't supposed to happen like this! Steve's expression was curious, slightly annoyed by Tony's obnoxiousness but that soon froze on his face. His mouth opened in a gasp, blue eyes wide and disbelieving. His hand gripped the side of the chair so hard I thought I heard it snap. But I couldn't really hear anything at all; all noise, all existence outside of Steve and I had disappeared, leaving us in a tunnel vision of two people we'd long since believed dead and gone. Without control of myself, two tears slid down my face as I watched my friend slowly stand. His shock was palpable; but so was Fury's clear annoyance…at me.

"Anna," Steve breathed, so softly it was more a question, a cry for confirmation that what he was seeing wasn't a lie.

"Steve," I choked out, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

 _And that's how I was reunited with Captain Steve Rogers….I ran away from him._


	4. Chapter 3 - Say You'll Remember Me

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you if you managed to get through that monster wall of text! As I mentioned last chapter, dialogue and scenes from this point on take place within the cinematic universe so…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, all rights and credit belongs to Disney and Marvel. I only take credit for Anna Brennan.**_

 _ **Now, on with the reunion.**_

 _XoxoxoxoxoxoX_

For the second time since my arrival on the Hellicarrier I ran through the corridors blindly, no direction in mind except to get as far away from the bridge and Steve as possible. Fury was going to kill me! I'd been told to lay low and had been outed by Tony and his big mouth; but it would still be blamed on me.

 _I can't be sent away again! I don't want to leave!_

"Hey, wait up!"

 _Oh God, Steve! Don't do this!_

As fast as I had become, I knew it was a losing battle when the sounds of his feet came thudding louder and louder up behind me. He would catch up with me soon, and I wasn't ready to see him this close up. To see him be…how would he react to me? Would he be angry I stayed away? Happy? Would he even believe it was me at all?

Two large arms wrapped tightly around my torso and I squealed in surprise. I tried to struggle out of his grip but even with my own enhanced strength I could hardly move at all. My feet were lifted slightly off the ground as he walked us to a room off the corridor, putting me down and pushing me inside quickly before firmly and loudly shutting the door. I kept myself at a distance from him, as much as I could in a confined space but Steve made no move to move away from the door. I suspected he thought I would run away again.

 _He was right._

"I'm sorry about that ma'am," he apologised. I kept still, arms wrapped around myself again and trying to keep my eyes from welling up. _How is it possible that he still even smells the same?_ "Mr. Stark can be a handful sometimes; I suppose he thinks it's funny that you look so much like your grandmother and wanted to poke fun of me at your expense."

"No, it's not –"

"I mean, I can see why he would!" he laughed awkwardly, clearly not wanting to offend me or make me uncomfortable. "You look so much like your grandmother, and I went and said her name like that…well, I can only imagine what you think of me."

"Grandmother?" I repeated blankly. What did he mean?

"Anna Brennan; you're her granddaughter, right? I worked with her during the War, we were very good friends. I suppose that's why you were upset? Has she…" Steve trailed off to take a deep breath. _Oh no._ "Has she passed on?"

So he didn't believe it was really me, of course he wouldn't. He'd never been told about the second attempt at Project Rebirth, or me. It was a logical conclusion to him; the woman he knew from the War had to be very old, or dead, meaning it could only be her granddaughter that was now working within the organisation she had unknowingly helped found. I sighed deeply, nervously, as I unwound my arms from my sides and took a few steps forward. Steve was still eyeing me cautiously.

 _Here goes everything._

"Thank you," I replied honestly, looking up the first time to his face. "Thank you for your concern, but it wasn't Tony that upset me, or my grandmother. The fact is, Steve, that I'm not Anna Brennan's granddaughter…I _am_ Anna Brennan."

Steve's eyes widened in shock, and it was his turn to take a few steps back and away from me. I didn't blame him at all; I want to run away from the person who told me that their friend from seventy years ago was standing before them, unaged and unchanged.

"That's not…there's no way you're her." He stuttered. _Hurt; that's what his eyes said. He looked wounded that someone would play this kind of joke on him._

"I don't blame you for not believing me. I know I wouldn't, if someone were telling me the same thing." I tried lamely. "But I'm telling you the truth! I'm Anna!"

"How can you be?" he asked harshly. I flinched; I recognised the 'Captain voice', he wanted answers and he wanted them now. "How can you be Anna? You're taller, still the same age and _stronger_! I never had that much trouble pulling Anna away like that before!"

"You know," I snapped impatiently. "For a man who was a scrawny little stick when I first met him, and then transformed into well, you, you're sure sceptical!"

"Oh yeah?" Steve stepped up closer to me, meaning to be intimidating. He hadn't intimidated me in the 40s when he'd tried to keep me in line, and it wouldn't work now. "Then explain to me, whoever you are, that you are Anna Brennan?"

I took a deep breath and began. "After you went missing, and the War was over, the Strategic Scientific Reserve discovered a small cache of Erskine's serum. They'd wanted to create an army just like you, and now they had their chance to do it again. They offered it to all the Commandos, and they were ready to do it as well…but there wasn't enough for them. There was only enough serum left for someone much smaller; a woman, and I just happened to be a match, biologically speaking anyway. I underwent the procedure in August of 1946…everything looked like it was working but, my body didn't metabolise the vita-rays and serum. It tried to reject it and…and I guess flat-lined…"

"Then, how –"

"I'm getting to that. It was Howard Stark's idea; if something went wrong, like the serum taking but my body fighting it, then I would immediately be placed into a cryogenic sleep until my body stabilised. Frozen until I was ready, essentially. They didn't count on my body trying to reject it so violently though…They hit me with a large dose of anti-biotics and vita-rays before freezing me…but they weren't willing to wait for me to get better. I was the soldier that they never really meant to create, and one they never intended to wake up. I was left frozen, until two years ago."

"Did you…wake up after me?" Steve murmured. It was progress; he wasn't outrightly disbelieving me. But he still looked so conflicted, so confused.

"Two weeks before you. I was told that your vitals spiking somehow linked us through the gamma radiation. I woke up with the same strength, speed, agility…everything you acquired after the serum, so did I."

"You didn't try to see me?" he whispered brokenly. It shattered my heart into a million pieces and I began to cry. "Did you not want to?"

"Do you think I wanted to stay away? Steve, I _begged_ them to let me be with you when you woke up, but it was decided it would be too much of a shock to your system. They told me to stay away until you were stable; hell, they sent me away when I tried to contact you and I've only just been allowed back! I never stopped fighting to see you Steve Rogers; never have, never will."

At this point, I felt that Steve wanted to believe me, but he was holding back. He looked so conflicted and sad, I wanted to wrap my arms around him. But I couldn't yet, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of him in this state.

"I just, I don't know what to think." He whispered again, his eyes glassy.

I sniffed and drew in a deep breath. There was a story I could tell him; there was no guarantee he would accept me afterward, but I knew it would leave him in no doubt as to who I was. I slowly held out my hand to him, managing to contain my surprise when he slid his larger hand to mine.

"I want you to be in no doubt that I am who I'm saying I am." I gave his hand a squeeze and attempted a watery smile. "Do you remember…"

 _XoxoxoxoxoX_

 _New York City Music Hall – 1943_

 _Steve Rogers sighed heavily, dropping the prop shield and his helmet unceremoniously on the dressing room table. Slumping down into the chair, that groaned and sagged with his weight and strength, he gazed blankly at the wall, wondering what had gone so wrong in the last year since becoming the chosen candidate for Project Rebirth._

 _He'd become the man he'd always physically wanted to be, the perfect soldier but Senator Brandt had had other plans in mind. In a year, Steve had gone from a Super Soldier to a Super Star. The USO tours to promote war bonds and donations had been incredibly successful and the movies had done so much to boost the public's morale…but Steve felt like a joke. As he sat there in contemplation, his friend was halfway across the world fighting real enemies in real battles, not posing in front of a chorus line and punching an 'enemy' wearing pancake makeup. He'd enlisted to make a difference alright…just a difference that actually mattered._

" _Well, if I'd have known you'd be looking so miserable at the thought of my coming back today, I would have stayed at home!" a voice laughed from the door._

 _Steve spun around to find Anna Brennan leant grinning against the door frame, dressed in civilian clothing. He smiled broadly, standing quickly to cross the room to embrace his friend._

" _Anna, it's so good to see you again!" he sighed happily, lifting the Agent off of her feet while she continued to laugh._

" _Now that's better!" she said once Steve had set on back on the ground. Anna grasped his forearms, holding him away so she could study him. She hadn't been lying when they'd first met; Steve had become one of her closest friends. "You look very well. Although, that big ole sigh I heard before tells me something different."_

 _Steve grimaced, moving away from Anna to take his seat again, Anna sitting across from him. He'd missed the younger Agent, who had been recalled for a few weeks to consult with Peggy and Colonel Phillips on some matters with the Reserve. Before then, she had become something of his personal bodyguard/assistant whilst he toured the United States with the show. Steve didn't say anything though, his frown only deepening and telling Anna everything she needed to know. She reached out to grab his hand, which he gladly took hold of._

" _I know," Anna murmured softly, running her thumb comfortingly over his warm skin. The serum made his body temperature much hotter than was normal. "I know exactly how you feel."_

 _Steve looked up to her eyes, and saw her matching grimace. Anna would be one of the few people who understood Steve's frustration. When Brandt had recruited Steve to the tour, Colonel Phillips had insisted that Anna accompany him, to keep an eye on the Reserve's investment. Anna had been furious, and after some choice words to her Commanding Officer had been threatened with demotion if she did not comply. Peggy had tried to keep her in the Reserve and with her, but Phillips was firm. Anna was to stay with Steve for the duration of his USO tour._

" _I know you do." He squeezed her hand gently. "We're both kind of trapped here, huh?"_

" _You could say that. Both trained for more, and all we've become is a glorified assistant and a film star."_

" _Don't call me that," Steve groaned._

" _Sorry," Anna grinned cheekily. "But I did think you looked rather dashing in the last one! Peggy thought so too."_

" _She did?" Steve perked up at the thought of the beautiful British Agent finding him at all attractive. Peggy was never far from his thoughts._

 _Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, she did. Although she'll never say it out right, I have a feeling she really likes you."_

" _Now you're just making fun of me!"_

" _Me? Make fun of Captain America? Perish the thought!" Anna exclaimed dramatically, slapping Steve's bicep. It hurt her much more than it hurt him. He barely felt it. Both chuckled for a moment before falling into silence._

" _Maybe it's all pointless," Steve sighed eventually. "Aspiring to be more than what I am now?"  
"What are you talking about?" _

" _I mean, what if this is the universe's way of telling us that this is what we're meant to do? What if you're meant to be working in the headquarters instead of flying Spitfires, and what if I'm just meant to be a performer?"_

 _Anna gaped at him in disbelief for a moment, before angrily snatching her hand back from Steve's and making for the door. "Hey, where are you going?!" He asked, startled by her sudden change of mood._

" _I did not come back to babysit a quitter, Steve Rogers!" She snapped, hands on hips. "Are we both stuck here? Yes! Is it a waste of both our abilities? Absolutely! But you know what? I'm not giving up! I know there is more of me out there and I'm going to keep fighting for it, even if it kills me! I thought I'd met a person like me at Camp Lehigh last year, but clearly I see I was wrong. Enjoy being a performer, Steve." Anna made for the door before it was snapped shut from behind her by a very angry Steve. He tried to use his height to intimidate her, but he knew it was futile. Anna wasn't scared of anyone._

" _Listen here, Sergeant." He growled. "I never said anything about giving up! I'm trying to make the best of a bad situation, is that so wrong?"_

" _Yes!" Anna screamed, as though it were obvious. "Why should you or I have to settle for less? You are a god damn Super Soldier! Easily the strongest man alive, and what do they have you doing? Playing a character on a stage, just another pretty face! I'm an ace pilot, a damn good shot and all I've ever been assigned to do since I joined the Reserve is look after every person who happens to cross my path! We're meant for great things, people are holding us back and you don't want to do anything about it! Well guess what? I AM doing something about it!"_

" _Oh yeah?" Steve sneered down at her. "What, request a transfer to a proper unit?"_

 _It was a low blow, they both knew it, but neither was backing down. "NO!" Anna screamed. "I actually found a way to get you out of the country and overseas! I found a way to get you and your stupid chorus line into Italy!"_

 _Steve's angry expression dropped quickly, replaced by a stunned confusion. "You what?"_

 _Anna hadn't backed down yet. "You heard me! That's why I left for three weeks! To negotiate you travelling to visit the troops in Europe! I know it's not fighting and it's not what you want but dammit, at least you'll be out of the country and it'll be closer than any of us can hope to get!" Anna would have continued yelling at him, but Steve had grabbed her and pulled her into what was, quite literally, a bone crushing hug. "Ugh, too tight Steve, too tight!"_

" _Sorry! Sorry!" He said excitedly, releasing Anna from his grip but not letting her go completely. "You really went and did that? For me?"_

 _Anna rolled her eyes affectionately, placing her hand on Steve's cheek. "Of course I did, you nut! Why would I lie about that? I know how frustrated you've been getting and I thought maybe getting you over there for a while might help make you feel like you're doing something worthwhile. And hey, maybe if we get to the right camp, I can meet that friend of yours you're always talking about!"_

" _I don't believe it!" Steve said happily, pulling Anna in for a much gentler hug. "So, when do we leave?"_

" _Next week," Anna replied, finally stepping back from Steve's arms. "So you'd better get to packing because we'll be shipping out first thing on Monday morning."_

" _I…I don't know what to say, Anna…thank you." He sat back in his chair, leaning against the back, feeling happier than he had in years._

 _Anna shrugged, trying to ignore that Steve's hug seemed to have bruised them. "Hey, what are friends for, right?" She took a seat across from his once again. "I'm sorry I accused you of giving up, by the way. I know you're not a quitter, you never have been…it would just be a shame to see your talents wasted on this mess."_

" _It's not all bad, you know!"_

" _Have you even seen your uniform, Steve? It's like the flag threw up on it!"_

" _I admit it's a little garish but come on, it gets a message across!"_

" _It sure does…I'm patriotic and have a killer high kick."_

 _The two friends laughed happily with each other once again, elated and excited for the upcoming trip to Europe. Anna would make it her mission upon seeing Peggy next to ask her to look into where the 107_ _th_ _Battalion was stationed, and make it a point to get Steve there with his best friend, Bucky Barnes._

" _I'm sorry too," Steve muttered apologetically "Saying you'd be better in another unit was way out of line. I know how hard you've worked to get here, and that you'd never jeopardise that. Am I forgiven?"_

" _When you give me that look with those big ole baby blues, how can I not?" Anna chuckled, taking up her previous position, holding his hand. If anyone came in to his dressing room right now, they'd think they'd stumble across an intimate moment between two paramours. But Steve was didn't see Anna like that, nor did Anna see Steve as anything more than one of her dearest friends. "Besides, I'd be a pretty lousy friend if I up and left on you over something like that! I've said it to Peggy, and I'll say it to you…you're not getting rid of me that easily, Steven Grant Rogers!"_

 _Steve returned her smile, staring off into the distance briefly before turning back to her. "You know, there was something that Bucky said to me after my mom died that's always stuck with me…and I think it applies to you and I too."_

" _What was it?"_

"' _I'm with you till the end of the line'" Steve recited, a phrase he would never forget to his dying day. His eyes clouded over at the thought of his friend in the trenches, praying that at this very moment he was okay. "I feel the same with you; you've stuck with me through it all, and I don't think I can ever thank you properly for that."_

 _Anna was touched beyond belief, using the excuse of brushing her hair away from her face to sneakily wipe away the tears. "That's beautiful, Steve. I'm honoured that you'd consider me worthy enough to say that but…maybe we can change it slightly? So that way it'll stay something special between you and Bucky, and we'll have our own saying."_

" _What did you have in mind?" Steve asked curiously._

 _Anna thought for a moment before a large, cheeky grin spread across her face._

" _How about…"_

 _XoxoxoxoxoX_

"'I'm with you till the end of the chorus line'" Steve and I recited together quietly. It sounded so different to the first time I had uttered those words. Those people hadn't known loss or sadness then, but they did now. There was no laughter, just a broken man and woman, clinging to the last vestige of their former lives.

Steve's eyes widened impossibly, mouth opening and closing though no sound came out. The grip on my hand grew steadily tighter but it didn't hurt me anymore. I simply gripped back as hard. He was shaking, I could feel it.

"Anna," Steve whispered reverently, his spare hand touching the side of my face. "Oh, Anna…it really is you."

In the midst of my tears, I threw myself laughing joyfully into Steve's open arms, breathing him in and feeling completely at peace with the world as he span us around laughing. It was a beautiful sound, hearing one of my best friends so happy once again. Everything outside of this small room could go to hell; they could stop looking for the Tesseract, Loki could rot in his cell and Fury be damned. I had my Steve, my Captain back, and I would never let him go again. Steve finally set me down, leaning his forehead against my own, both our eyes closed contentedly for probably the first time in almost seventy years.

"I've missed you, Steve." I sighed, pulling away to push some stray hairs away from his face.

"I've missed you too, Anna." He replied, holding my wrist. "I never thought I'd see any of you again!"

"Neither did I! But we never gave up looking for you. That's why I went under the serum…even if it took me the rest of my life, I'd find you. And now that I have, you're not going to lose me that easily."

Trying discreetly to dry his eyes, Steve let out a deep chuckle. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Can't it be both?" we said together, only laughing harder again before hugging each other fiercely.

I don't know how long we stood there for; it felt like very forever but never long enough. I had been lucky enough to be allowed into the real world, and had people like Peggy and Coulson easing my transition. Steve hadn't had any of that, not really, but we were together again, and together we could start to heal and adjust. After seventy years, I still had his back. Slowly we pulled away, attempting to dry my eyes as subtly as possible.

"So I guess we'll be working together again, huh?" Steve asked, finally opening the door for us to walk out.

"Looks like it," I replied, nudging his side playfully. Unlike before, it actually made him stumble a little. "Just wish it wasn't this mission."

"I know, it doesn't feel right, does it?"

"Not one bit. Granted, you're you, Tony is Iron Man and well, you've seen Thor, but Loki just allowing himself to be captured like that doesn't sit right with me."

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked curiously.

"I'm thinking this is all part of his plan. This is the first time all of us have been together in one place, and let's face it, we're not exactly a cohesive unit yet. And the way he made Bruce and I feel…"

"You saw him?"

"He walked past the lab when they brought his sceptre in…I had to pick it up and move it…I've never felt anything like that before."

"Are you okay?" Steve worried, placing his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand over his.

"I'm fine, honestly, it just…it's like it tapped into a part of me I didn't know was there. It made my thoughts wild…and violent!" I shivered. "No wonder he's been able to do so much damage with it."

"Listen, if you want to take a backseat –"

"No!" I said quickly. "I've just got back, I'm not going away again. It was just a moment Steve, really, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm just like you now, there's not much that can hurt me."

Steve still looked unsure, but didn't say anything more on the matter. I appreciated his concern but I was stronger now. A soldier's sense of duty never really disappears, and just because Loki through off a bad vibe didn't mean I would stand down. We both stopped in our tracks as we heard a noise that made both our heads shoot up.

 _ZAP!_

"Ow!"

Steve and I rushed in to the lab, finding Tony prodding Bruce with a miniature electrical prod. He had just zapped his side and was watching his face closely for any sign of change.

"Nothing?"

"Hey!" Steve called angrily. "Are you nuts?"

"Jury's out." Tony replied, not taking his eyes of Bruce.

"It's really not Tony, you're certifiably nuts." I shook my head disbelievingly.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony continued staring at Bruce, ignoring us completely. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve demanded, clearly annoyed. While Howard had had the same jovial kind of attitude, he knew when to take things seriously. Tony, it seemed, did not inherent that.

"Funny things are."

"What you did on the bridge wasn't funny." I pointed out. I received an unapologetic shrug for my trouble.

"Did I speed the process along, or did I not?"

"It's really not the point."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on board this ship isn't funny." Only when he caught my raised eyebrow did Steve add. "No offence, Doctor."

"No, it's alright," Bruce assured him, tinkering around the desk. "I wouldn't have come abroad if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut!" Tony declared.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve suggested tersely.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

I snorted. "Steve, how can you not think that?"

He sent me a funny look before Tony answered. "He's a spy, Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?" He indicated to Bruce, who looked down and mumbled about just wanting to get back to his work.

"Bruce, safe place here, remember? Tell us." I encouraged him. Steve was of a similar mind.

"Doctor?"

Bruce hesitated, glancing at all of us before beginning. "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cub."

"I heard it."

"But what does it mean?" I asked, curiously. "It didn't make any sense to me."

"Well, I think it was meant for you." Bruce pointed at Tony. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki, it was all over the news."

"Stark Tower? That big ugly –" Steve managed a sheepish pause upon seeing Tony's expression. "- building in New York?"

I tapped him on the arm. "Good save, buddy."

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, a self-sustaining energy source." Bruce explained. "That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype." Tony replied smugly. "I'm kind of the only name in cleaning energy right now."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce directed the question to Steve and I. We looked at each other, seemingly knowing where this was going. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony mentioned offhand, scrolling through the contents on a tablet device.

I smacked my forehead with the heel of my palm. _The small device he'd stuck under the bridge_. "Oh God, you didn't…"

"I'm sorry, did you say…" Steve began incredulously.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He extended a small bag he produced from under the table to Steve. "Blueberry?"

Steve ignored it but I quietly reached across to steal a small handful. "Yet you're confused about why they don't want you around?"

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve tried to reason.

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" This seemed to strike a nerve with Tony; his brow furrowed and his mouth twitched sarcastically.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

"Tony!" I scolded. "That was uncalled for!"

"Who's side are you on anyway, Anna?" Tony demanded, no playfulness in his voice. "You've told me yourself that you don't trust Fury!"

Steve looked down at me, gaze questioning. "Look, I've had my reasons for not trusting him! Namely, keeping me away from Steve and reassuring me that my existence is simply that of a spare part in case something happens to the original." I snapped, uncomfortable bringing this up, still so fresh in my mind.

"He said what?" Steve barked.

"I'll tell you more about it later, but Steve, I've actually got to agree with Bruce and Tony on this one. I know we've got orders but…when have you ever known someone to use the Tesseract for good?" 

"Steve, tell me none of this smells alittle funky to you?" Bruce tried one last time.

Steve looked to each of us, his eyes dark and conflicted. Steve had been a soldier almost his whole life; to hear that the people he was taking orders from weren't on the level, or weren't using their power to do right in the world, it didn't sit right with him.

"Just find the cube." Was all he said tersely before turning on his heel and walking away.

I threw Bruce and Tony a quick look before rushing out to catch up with Steve. His shoulders were squared, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. He seemed to have a destination in mind but the hard set of his jaw told me to ask otherwise. He was my friend, and I trusted his judgement, but I had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like what he found when he got there.

"You don't have to come with me," He muttered tensely after a few moments of silence.

"Hell no! Steve, I'm not leaving you."

"Language!"

"Really? You're still about that, huh?"

"Not the point right now. Look, I need to know if what Stark and Dr Banner are saying has any validity."

"You might not like what you find, if there is anything to begin with." I warned him. "I've said it before, SHIELD is a spy organisation and they keep secrets, even from the people who work for them…I just want you to be on your guard. Where are we going anyway?" 

"The Hull of the ship. It's a good a place to start as any."

I nodded and continued to walk briskly beside him. We garnered quite a few funny looks, but with the expression on Steve's face, no one stopped to ask us what we were doing. Until…

"Agent Brennan!"

Steve and I jumped, before turning around. "Coulson! We were…uh…"

"What you and Captain Rogers do in your own time is your business." He waved away dismissively. The fact he was keeping his composure around Steve was a real feat; I'd long since known about his adoration of all things vintage Captain America. "I need you to come with me for a moment."

"With all due respect Agent, I need Anna to –"

"She's not in trouble," Coulson reassured hurriedly. "I actually came to find you so I can give you your uniform."

Steve visibly relaxed but my anxiety heightened. "Uniform?" I stammered. "I don't think that's necessary…can't I just wear one like Natasha? It's what I used to wear during my old missions!"

"Fury's insisted," Coulson explained, only somewhat apologetically. "If you're to be part of the team, you'll need to look the part."

I paused for a moment, before glancing quickly at Steve. "It doesn't look like his, does it?"

"And what's wrong with mine?"

"Not as camp as the original, but still so…patriotic…"

"…just go get your uniform." Steve grumbled.

"But you said –"

I was cut off from speaking when Steve pulled me into a tight hug. Surprised, my only instinct was to hug him back, not really believing I would get sick of being able to do so again. It was only when I heard the quiet whisper in my ear that I realised his intent behind it.

"Don't worry, I'll keep looking. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

I only nodded, not wanting to give anything away to Coulson. I pulled back to give him a very strained smile before turning to leave with Coulson.

"So level with me here," I asked as we headed a larger supply room off the corridor. "Why am I being suited up if I'm only here to be a back-up? And don't try to say I'm not; we were both there and heard him say it."

Coulson didn't bother denying it, instead moving to take a large box from one of the cabinets. "He wants you to look the part…for whatever happens. We've had your specs for some time now. Figured it would come in handy one day."

I opened the box and my eyes widened as I pulled the material out. While the material mostly black, like Natasha's suits were, although it was sleeveless whereas hers covered her arms; but the rest left no doubt as to who I was affiliated with. Red, white and blue stripes flew from the centre of the back of the suit to the centre of my chest. The cape I could have done without, but clearly Fury had a particular aesthetic in mind. There was a matching pair of red combat boots in the box as well as dark brown leather guantlets, not dissimilar to what Barton wore. A helmet and mask similar to Steve's, only a darker shade of blue. Instead of a star on my chest, there was a flaming torch, as well as on the forehead of my mask.

"They stand for liberty," Coulson answered my unspoken question. "That's your codename; Lady Liberty."

I huffed a small laugh. "Well, I can't exactly give you props for codename creativity but this…this is pretty magnificent!"

"Glad you approve. Go put it on, I'll go and get the rest of your gear."

I nodded, placing the suit back in the box and moving away to the cordoned off section of the room.

The suit fit like a dream, considering it was made of the same durable, military grade fibres that Steve's had been made of. Light as a shirt and as protective as a bullet-proof vest, I would be able to move with ease and still be protected. I noted notches on the sides of my legs, holsters of some kind clearly.

I looked at myself in the mirror and could only stare; I hardly recognised myself. The suit was naturally form fitting, and accentuated all the curves and form of my enhanced body. My hair was tucked up under the helmet, which would take some getting used to. It didn't seem right. Neither did the cape…it seems even in combat gear, I was destined to look like a joke. I sighed, somewhat defeated, before exiting to find to Coulson waiting with a small cache of weapons, including…

"I get a shield too?" I asked, picking it up happily. This too had the torch insignia, and felt as if it weighed nothing at all. I remembered trying to do the same with Steve's many years ago and almost falling flat on my face. "Vibranium?"

"Nothing else," he replied. "We've also assembled some weapons for closer quarters combat, should you need them."

I ran my fingers delicately over the BC-41s, smiling up at Coulson. "Oh, I remember these! Falsworth gave me a set of four when we first met during the War."

"We know; these are your original set."

My heart leapt joy, possibly a little too enthusiastic at the thought of my old knives, sheathing them along my legs. In my defence, I had thought these lost many years ago; even Peggy hadn't been able to find them. "These are new though, I've never had any this small before." I remarked, pointing at the small of the set, shaped like a 'T'.

"Push daggers," Coulson held one up between his second and third finger on his right hand, demonstrating with a quick jab into a locker. The blade went clean through. "Small enough to conceal in your boots, one of either side of each boot. Undetectable when you've been stripped of your other weapons."

"I've got to say, I like what I'm working with." I replied, carefully strapping these knives into my boots. "Do I get any firearms?"

"You'll have access to the SR-25 and the M24 when needed, hand guns when possible but right now, we need to keep you all as close to Loki as possible."

I shivered at the mention of the God. "I'd like to stay away from him as much as possible, if I can help it. I don't like the way he gets into people's heads."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that then." Coulson replied. "Are you going to go look for Captain Rogers?"

"I have a feeling he'll find his way back again," I shrugged, not mentioning where or what Steve went looking for. "I might go wait for him in the lab."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Stark?"

I groaned. "Oh, right. He's bound to see me eventually, may as well get it over with."

"Good luck."

"Gee, thanks." I deadpanned as I walked away. The looks I'd received with Steve earlier we're nothing compared to this. I decided I was ripping the cape off at the first available chance. Unless I was dressed in Asgardian robes like Thor was, I doubted very much I could pull this off.

I entered the lab and was surprised to see that Tony and Bruce not working on the sceptre as they had been when I'd left. Tony was casually scrolling through his tablet once again and Bruce was looking over his shoulder. "Glad to see you two have been busy."

It took one look up for Tony before he burst into uproarious laughter. "Don't tell me it's Halloween already! You look ridiculous!"

"The design wasn't my idea, why are you picking on me?"

"Don't mind him Anna, I think it looks good." Bruce attempted diplomatically.

"Oh yeah? What about the cape?"

"It's – well – I – it's too much." He managed to stutter over Tony's cackle.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury's voice demanded angrily behind me. He gave me a brief, approving nod before turning his ire back on Tony.

When Tony had sobered himself, he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued reading the tablet. "Uh…kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract!"

"We are." Bruce explained, indicating to one of the larger screens. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. Hey, what's PHASE 2?" Tony asked casually.

A large metallic bang startled us all, turning our attention to Steve, who had just dropped a large HYRDA assault rifle on the table next to us all. "PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He growled bitterly, before turning back to Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

Steve looked down at me. "So that's it, huh?"

"Whatever you say, it's still not as bad as the one you wore in the 40s!"

"Actually, I was going to say that the shield is pretty neat."

"…really?"

Fury had been attempting to gather his composure. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony interrupted, flipping the smaller screen around to show Fury. On it were detailed plans for weapons much bigger than the assault rifle. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director." Steve shook his head. He looked so disappointed, I reached out for his hand, surprising me that he'd take it even in this situation. "The world hasn't changed one bit."

Suddenly Thor and Natasha came rushing through the door of the lab, Natasha not taking her eyes away from an increasingly agitated Bruce.

"Did you know about this?" he demanded of her. He would have never allowed himself to come back if this is what he'd been signing up for.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" she replied instead.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed!"

"Loki is manipulating you."

It made sense; the way Bruce had gripped his head when Loki had walked by, the awful gleaming in his eyes when he'd beheld Bruce in the first place. I'd been right all along; it was Loki's plan to split us in half while we were all gathered in the same place, unable to escape if Bruce lost control.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Bruce snapped.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She scoffed.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"I think we all deserve to know that." I added, feeling bold in the present company.

"Because of him." Fury pointed to Thor, who looked thoroughly perplexed.

"Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor insisted earnestly.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury countered. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor surmised definitively. The blame lay with SHIELD. "It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked disbelievingly.

"And here we were promised that we'd seen the highest form the last time." I squeezed his hand harder. The tension and anger in the room was crackling above our heads like electricity.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with something." Fury accused Thor directly.

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

Voices erupted around me as everyone began to argue. Steve and Tony were immediately at each other's throats whilst Fury and Thor continued to argue. Natasha and Bruce were loudly debating SHIELDs motives. I felt the vibrations of it before I saw it; the gem that was held in the tip of the sceptre was glowing brighter and brighter by the minute. My head was starting to pound severely.

"Um, guys? I think you need to see –"

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor boomed loudly, cutting me off.

"It's his M.O. isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…we're a time bomb!" Bruce exclaimed wildly.

"You need to step away." Fury suggested gently, but it wasn't working.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony tried to joke, putting his arm around Steve's shoulders, only to have it pushed away brusquely.

"You know damn well why, back off!" Steve snapped.

It only riled Tony up. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Tony," I warned. "Don't start this now! Look, can we please look at the –"

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony stated smugly.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you!"

"Steve, stop it! This isn't like you!" I begged. But he continued as if he hadn't heard me. He'd let go of my hand.

"Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not really the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve smiled, but there was no humour in it, only malice. "Always a way out…You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero!"

Something in Tony snapped, and suddenly he was nose to nose with Steve, practically shaking with anger. "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers! Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

I froze for a moment, flooding me with icy fury before I got between the two of them, shoving hard enough to make them stagger. I'd done my best to ignore what the sceptre was trying to do with my mind, but Tony's comment snapped my resolve, confirming my own suspicions that everyone here knew I was useless. _The spare to the heir._

"Back off Stark!" I growled ferociously. "Is that what I am too? An experiment with no use? Let me tell you something; just because you've been through hell, doesn't mean the rest of us haven't walked down a similar path! I'll listen to the sarcasm, I'll listen to the jokes but don't you _dare_ ever tell me that there is nothing more to Steve and I than a chemical reaction!"

Tony looked affronted. "Anna, that's not what I –"

"Not what you meant? What the fuck did you mean then? Try to spin that positively, I fucking dare you!"

"Anna!" Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Tony. "Calm down!"

"I can't!" I screamed in his face desperately. "Can't you see what that thing is doing to us all? We need to get away from the sceptre, right now!"

"Go ahead and listen to her, Cap. I'd rather not wipe that pretty face of yours all over the ship." Tony quipped over Steve's shoulder.

"For fuck's sake, Tony! Stop it!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve demanded. Thor's condescending laugh pulled us away from each other for a moment.

"You people are all so petty…and tiny."

"I'll show you tiny!" I threatened from behind Steve.

"My quarrel isn't with you, Shield Maiden!"

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce groaned, shaking his head.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr Banner back to his –" Fury began, but Bruce interrupted him.

"Where? You rented my room!"

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you needed to kill me," Bruce confirmed the unspoken statement. "But you can't! I know, I tried!"

The room froze as every eye was trained on Bruce in shock. Living with the Hulk had to be a living hell, but it was still jarring to know that he had tried to take his own life. I wanted to move over to him, give him so kind of comfort, but Steve's arm held me back.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk!" Bruce growled, glaring at all of us, most fiercely at Natasha. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Natasha and Fury both had their hands on their guns, ready to draw at a seconds notice. It wasn't until I heard Steve speak that I realised how volatile we had suddenly become.

"Doctor Banner…put down the sceptre."

Bruce looked down, shocked to see the brightly glowing sceptre in his hand, clutched so tightly as if he was going to war. I broke away from Steve's grip to rush to his side before anyone else made a move, gently prying his fingers away from the powerful orb and its malign aura. I gave him the same gentle smile I had when the sceptre at first arrived, placing it back on its stand once again.

The computer in the corner began to beep loudly, causing everyone's attention to turn.

"Got it." Tony murmured, astounded. _Did this mean….?_

"Sorry kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce muttered as he went to check the incoming data.

"I think we can all wait for that." I replied, moving back behind Steve, away from the sceptre and the fogginess of my mind.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked keenly.

"I can get there faster." Tony made for the door, no doubt to find his suit.

"Look, all of us…" Steve began but Thor interrupted him once again.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it!"

Tony, ignoring us all, turned to leave, only to have Steve stop him with a firm, probably painful grip on his arm. "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Tony challenged threateningly.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"Don't start again, or I swear to God I'll take the both of you out!" I yelled, getting between them and only barely keeping Steve and Tony at arm's length away from one another.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit!"

All I heard was a faint 'Oh my God' from the corner where Bruce was standing, before all hell broke loose. There was an enormous explosion on the side of the Hellicarrier, taking out one of the engines as the whole ship began to list to one side. The heat and noise were deafening, all consuming as the lab we were standing in fell apart under our very feet. Natasha and Bruce suddenly disappeared from sight as the floor gave way before anyone else could prevent their fall. Steve, Tony, Thor, Fury and I were thrown across the floor, my back hitting the wall so hard I cried out. The shield had been strapped to my back, and had not afforded any protection.

Steve turned to Tony suddenly. "Put on the suit!"

"Yep!" Steve helped Tony off the floor and made to leave the room, while I followed closely behind.

"Anna, stay here!"

"No! I'm not going to let you go out there without me."

"You're needed here!"

"I go where you go!"

"For once, just listen to me." He begged, before pushing me hard enough that I hit Thor's chest. "Keep her with you until I get back."

"Dammit, Steve!"

"I'll come back, I promise!"

"You'd better!"

"You have my word, Captain." Thor declared solemnly before Steve ran off. He placed what was supposed to be a gentle hand on my shoulder, but it sent me staggering. "Will you be alright, Shield Maiden?"

"I'll be fine," I replied, trying to glance down the hole in the lab where Natasha and Bruce had disappeared. I couldn't see either of them. "But if we're going to be working together, it's Anna."

"Hill?!" Fury barked into his earpiece.

"Engine 3 is down! Somebody's got to get inside and patch it up!" I heard Maria's reply through my own piece. I hadn't realised it was attached to the mask.

"Stark! You copy that?"

"I'm on it!" Tony replied breathlessly.

"You two!" he pointed at Thor and I. "Find Banner and Romanoff. If the worst has happened, do what you can to stop the Hulk. We can't let there be any more damage to the ship."

"What of Loki?" Thor demanded.

"The rest of us will handle him! Go! Now!"

Thor and I nodded as Fury took off for the bridge of the ship. Alarms and sirens were blaming in every direction and the smell of thick, acrid smoke filled the air. I looked to the hole, debris still falling down. We couldn't see either Natasha or Bruce, but what we heard confirmed our worst fears. A loud roar, something utterly inhuman, vibrated from the bowels of the ship, as did the sounds of metal being thrown against metal.

 _The Hulk had been unleashed._


	5. Chapter 4 - I've Made My Mistakes

**Sorry for the hiatus! I've been out as a student teacher and have been driven crazy by the lesson plans. But, here it is and I hope you enjoy it**

 **Usual disclaimers, I don't own anyone except for Anna, all other credit belongs to MARVEL.**

 _XoxoxoxoxoX_

"He won't be himself," I warned Thor, as he stared grimly down. "He's stronger than anyone on this ship, except maybe you. I can get Natasha out of there and away from him but you'll have to be the one to try and stop him."

"I will do what I can, Lady Anna. Come, I'll take you down with me." Thor held out his arm, which I took but had not expected him to pull me close and jump straight down from the lab to the carnage below. There was no time to react before my feet touched the floor again.

"Warn me if you're about to do that next time!" I scolded weakly, attempting to glance through the steam and hanging electrical wires.

"We must find them soon, lest the Widow succumb to the fury of Banner."

"Follow the destruction," I pointed, only to hear another mighty roar. "Quickly!"

We ran through the wreckage as fast as we could, Thor out in front as I unclipped my shield from my back, holding it defensively against my side. I wished I'd had more than just my knives and shield with me for protection, but there was no time to think or be strategic. Our team mates were in danger, some even from themselves, and we were the only two able to hope to stop it.

We rounded another corner and skidded to a halt. Natasha was backing away as quickly as she could, having been knocked to the ground, and the Hulk stalking closer by the second, giant fist raised and ready to strike. He still looked like Bruce, but had quadrupled in size, a greenish hue tinting his skin. Before I could react properly, or call out to divert his attention, Thor had already begun to swing Mjolnir faster and faster until it catapulted him towards the Hulk, knocking them both clear into the adjoining aircraft hangar. Natasha lay frozen on the ground, following the sounds of vicious fighting and screams.

"Natasha, are you alright?" I asked hurriedly, dropping down by her side. She had sustained cuts and bruises, but otherwise fine. Yet she still lay stock still, the fear firmly etched on her face in a way I'd never seen before. "Answer me, Romanoff!" I tried shaking her shoulder vigorously, but nothing was working. Sighing deeply, knowing I would pay dearly for it later, I would back my hand.

 _SLAP!_

"What the fuck, Brennan?!" Natasha screamed, immediately on her feet, hand on her gun.

"Well it woke you up, didn't it?" I barked back. "We can discuss you getting back at me later! Right now, we need to get away from Thor and Bruce before they come back!"

"It's Barton!" Fury's voice crackled over our earpieces. "He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

"This is Agent Romanoff, with Liberty." Natasha replied coolly, but even I could hear the shake in her voice. "We copy."

Natasha and I sprinted in the opposite direction, ducking and weaving the still falling debris. "What are we going to do when we find him? He won't know us, he's under Loki's control!"

"'We' nothing," Natasha stated, reloading her gun. "When we locate him, I'll take care of him and you go on to the cell, in case he gets by me."

"Will you be okay?"

"I know Barton better than most; I'll be fine!"

The thought alone of having to be in such confined quarters with Loki sent an icy chill down my spine. But unless Barton got there before me and got him out, there was very little chance I would have to face him one on one. _At least, I hope._

"Lady Anna," I heard a warm response in my ear. _Thor…then where was Bruce?_ "I am on my way to assist you. I promised the Captain to protect you."

"You're doing a great job, big guy." I huffed back. "I'm heading towards the detention cells. I'll be there soon, just keep me posted on your location."

"I will, my lady."

As we entered the detention level, I made to move across a catwalk, before a tall figure jumped down from the ceiling, knocking me off my feet roughly. _Barton_. His eyes were abnormally blue, focused and steely, unsheathing an arrow whilst pointing it directly in my face with no emotion. My shock wore off quickly enough that I was able to throw my shield up in time to block the shot, sending it careening off into the wall. I kicked up off the ground, catching him square under the chin, knocking him off the catwalk, but only momentarily, before I could see him attempting to swing back up.

"Go!" Natasha called, gun drawn. "I told you, I've got him. Go and secure Loki!"

I nodded swiftly, not even looking back. I wanted to, to make sure that she was okay, to ensure she really could handle Barton on her own, but there was no time. With the delay he had caused me, I would make it to the detention cells after Thor, and something in my gut told me that he couldn't be trusted around his brother. He was too emotionally invested in this to see clearly, and it would cloud his judgement.

My feet pounded loudly on the metal, trying desperately to ignore the sensation that we were falling faster and faster from the air. The ship's crew were in chaos, pushing their way past me as I rounded into another corridor, the cell right ahead. I couldn't see Thor anywhere, so I could only assume he was either already in there with Loki, or had had to divert to distract the Hulk again. _Why hasn't he contacted me?_

I received my answer moments later when I came barrelling through to doors of the detention area, just in time to see Thor run straight through the glass of the tank, as though it wasn't there…as well as a flickering image of his brother.

 _Loki wasn't in the tank! He'd never been truly captured!_

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki's voice laughingly carried from the opposite side of the room, sauntering out cheerfully to examine the buttons on the controls while Thor pounded against the thick glass. "The humans think us immortal, should we test that?"

I was scared, terrified beyond belief at facing a demi-god all on my own. I had never faced anyone like Loki before, but I had to try. If I didn't, the Hellicarrier would fall from the sky, Loki would escape, and the whole world would be doomed.

 _No pressure._

"Hey!" I yelled, turning both the brother's attention to me. "Let him go, right now!"

"Ah, the secret soldier, at last!" Loki greeted warmly, though there was no real warmth to it at all. He looked gleeful in the most terrifying way, in the manner of a man who knew he was on the cusp of victory, and could not wait to taste it. "I do apologise for not introducing myself properly when I first saw you; as you saw, I was quite detained. I am Loki, of Asgard."

"I know exactly who you are, and I won't tell you again," I snarled, slowly pulling out one of my knives. I let my fingers slip through the cool metal, familiar and deadly. "Let Thor go!"

"Oh, I think not little one." Loki shook his head in amusement. He didn't see me as a threat. "You see, I've been burdened with glorious purpose, and I – "

"Do not refer to the mass genocide of innocent people as 'glorious purpose'! You are here because you think the universe owes you something, but guess what, it doesn't! And I am here to stop you."

I ran at him, faster than Loki had anticipated, as I managed to catch him off guard with a sound blow to his chest with my shield in my right hand and delivering two swift cuts with my knife along his right side with my left. All amusement disappeared from Loki's face as he growled lowly before launching himself at me. He was as skilled a warrior as his brother, there could be no doubt, yet I managed to duck and weave away from most of his attempts at kicks and punches with my shield or punches of my own. He did land more than one strike on me; one punch almost dislocated my shoulder and another knocked me to one knee, but with my enhanced strength and speed, I was able to retaliate quickly. I frustrated him, he'd underestimated me and I used it to my advantage. After a particularly wide lunge, I slid across the floor on my knees, slicing his ivory skin at the backs of his legs. It didn't stop him, as it would a mortal, but it slowed him down for a moment while I reoriented myself. I smirked as I watched him turn around, panting hard, tiny lines of blood trickling nicely down his immaculate robes.

"They told me I was fighting a God!" I laughed mockingly. "It's a pity you're going down so easily."

"But am I, little one?" a cold voice whispered in my ear.

"Lady Anna, look out!" Thor cried through the glass.

Two arms constricted painfully around me, pinning my arms to my side, forcing me to drop my shield and knife. I attempted to kick away, but it had no effect as the image of Loki in front of me disappeared, leaving me trapped by the real psychopath. Even his touch felt ice cold, almost burning my skin where his touched mine. I was spun around quickly, head jarring painfully against the metal wall, his large hand clenching tightly around my throat. My feet were lifted off the floor, my legs shaking uselessly. I tried desperately to pull his grip away, but it was no use. I couldn't breathe, my peripherals were going fuzzy.

"I have had just about enough of you, you mewling quim!" he growled angrily, green eyes flashing. "You are but another obstacle of little significance on way path to gloriousness and rule. You, nor any of your pathetic comrades, have the power to stop me now but…there is something within you that interests me…"

My feet touched the ground again, and his hand loosened just enough so that I could draw shaky breaths. With just that one hand, however, Loki was still managing to keep me pinned against the wall. If he was insinuating what I thought he was, it made me sick to my stomach. "I'd rather you just kill me now if you think I'd ever let you sleep with me."

Loki's creepy playfulness was back in place, he had been in charge this whole time. He leaned in close enough to run his nose softly across my neck and chuckled to himself, before slowly lifting my helmet and mask off of my face, releasing my hair which he threaded his fingers through, pulling hard. The very feel of his breath on my neck and the harsh tug to my hair made me whimper in fear despite myself. I'd been accosted like this many times during basic training by the men who thought they could bully me, and had been able to fight my way out then, but barely. Now, I was as weak and powerless as if they hadn't given me the Serum at all. Whatever my protestations were, Loki could have me against the wall right now and there wouldn't be a damn thing I could do to stop it. Loki drew back his hand and slapped me soundly once across my face, just to hear me cry out and watch with satisfaction as the blood slowly oozed from my nose and the corner of my mouth, before leaning in close to speak softly.

"While the thought of you warming my bed as my mistress is tempting, I had something else in mind. I sense something in you, Anna. Something that your creators saw all those years ago…all this untapped potential going to waste." He mused with a smirk, twirling strands of my hair around his middle finger.

"You're a monster, you're insane." I managed to growl, but the tremble in my voice gave away any confidence I tried to mask it with. "They wanted a Super Soldier and that's what they got!"

"Oh yes, and they made themselves a fine one indeed." Loki agreed. "You are a formidable opponent for one so new to battle; you fight well and without reservation, with feeling. If I but had my sceptre, I could align your mind and soul to my cause; you would make a fine soldier in my ranks."

"I'd rather die!"

"There can still be time for that as well; rest assured I have not dismissed the idea of killing you completely. But, did they ever tell you why they made you so? What war was there for you to stop after that time, hmm? What was your mission to be?"

"There's been plenty of wars since then, there'll be many more to come and you damn well know it! I was created to protect the world from the likes of you; that is my only mission."

Loki laughed once again, the kind from the horror movies I'd seen. No mirth, just cruelty and evil. "It doesn't surprise me that they never told you exactly what it was that you were created to be. You call me a monster, yet I can see into your mind Anna Brennan." He grinned, baring teeth that may as well have been fangs. "When you held my sceptre, was it not good to feel so wild, so liberated? Free from the moral constraints that bind you, that stop you from doing what your dark heart truly yearns to do. You were never created to be a hero for the world to adore; you were not even created to supplant the Captain you thought dead."

He said it all so calmly and in such a delighted manner that it made my eyes well up with angry tears that were running down my face. He was clearly lying, but there was one thing he was right about; I wasn't created to be a hero, or even to carry on Steve's legacy. I was made to be the way I am because they had the means, and they could.

" _You_ were created to be a monster, to fulfil the wishes of the same people who would mould the world in their own image. Given the chance, you'd have more red in your ledger than Agent Romanoff. They give you the title of Liberty, yet you wold destroy countless lives, given half the chance." He continued to taunt. "You are nothing, Anna. You are a pawn in a game you cannot even begin to fathom and you have the gall to think you can defeat me?"

He sneered one last time before throwing me clean across the room to land in a heap on the cold floor. It knocked the wind of me completely, gasping and writhing in pain. Without the helmet and mask as protection, a cut had opened up on my hairline, more blood mingling with the hot tears. "Pathetic."

"Do not be deceived by his lies, Lady Anna! You are strong, you are good! Get up, fight!" Thor roared, glaring hatefully at a brother whom he'd had so much faith.

"I've been delayed long enough! Farewell brother," Loki smirked as his finger hovered over the controls once again.

"Move away please."

"Coulson!"

He stood by the door, clutching a PHASE 2 weapon in his hands. It was much larger than the one Steve had found, with a wide, gaping barrel that was clearly meant for a much larger impact. Loki moved slowly away from the panel, though gave no indication that he was scared.

"You like this?" Coulson asked coolly. "We started working on the prototype after you send the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?"

Coulson suddenly let out a loud gasp, back arching grotesquely as the tip of a large blade pierced his chest, blood blooming quickly through his clothes. The Loki next to the controls had been yet another decoy, while the real one stood behind Coulson as he pulled the sword from his chest, collapsing instantly.

"NO!" Thor and I screamed at the same time. Still sore from my fall, I stumbled over to him as quickly as I could, attempting to place my hands over the wound as firmly as I could to stem the flow. "Oh god, Phil, I'm so sorry!"

Loki paid us no heed as he moved away and finally lowered his hand to the control panel, leering at his furious brother blankly before hitting the button that sent Thor and the glass cell shooting down and out of the ship. The gusts of wind and rushing air were deafening as Loki watched the cell's descent with an impassive interest, like how one would study an interesting piece of art in a museum. It made me sick, I still wanted to fight, but I couldn't leave Coulson's side.

Loki began to walk away when Coulson spoke weakly, blood dribbling over his lips as his body succumbed to the wound. "You're gonna lose."

"Am I?" Loki asked, as though the notion of failure intrigued him.

"Phil, you've got to stop talking," I whispered to him, pulling his body closer to mine and away from Loki. _As if that would protect him._ "I need you to hang on."

"Your heroes are scattered, and broken," he sneered specifically at me. "Your floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," Coulson rasped. I watched as his hand moved to grab at the PHASE 2 weapon again, but Loki did not seem to notice.

"I don't think I –" Loki was interrupted by the colossal, fiery blast from the weapon, rocketing him through the wall on the opposite side of the room and out of sight.

"So that's what it does."

A choked sob between a laugh and a wail escaped my lips as I held his chest tightly, hating the warm sensation of the blood seeping through my fingers. "Don't make jokes now! I need to get you to a medic, I can get you there quickly if I pick you up."

"No, don't."

"Don't be stupid, you know I can lift you! They can help you Phil, please, it's not too late!"

"No, I know it's time…just call Fury…I need him here."

"Phil –"

"Please…call Fury."

I looked down at him helplessly as he bled out, eyes becoming glassy. I pressed my finger to my earpiece.

"Director Fury, this is Liberty. Do you copy?"

It was a moment of radio silence before his terse reply came over the piece. "I copy, Liberty. What's your location?"

"Detention bay…Agent down. Loki has escaped. Please get here fast." I managed to mumble, managing to hide my tears.

"Anna? Is that you? Are you okay?" Steve's feverish voice crackled to life in my ear first and I swallowed the bile in my throat. I couldn't tell him what had happened; he could still be in the middle of the fight and I wouldn't risk another life at my expense.

Another moment of silence followed before his much more subdued reply. "En route now, Liberty. I copy."

"Why are you crying?" Coulson coughed, more blood covering his chin, some on my arms. "Thought you…didn't like me."

I shook my head vigorously, only making it throb once again. "I've never disliked you! Without you, I wouldn't have found Peggy again. Or Steve. I wouldn't know where I belong…you helped me find a place here. I'll always be grateful to you…I just wish you'd let me help you."

"They…you all…need a reason…."

"A reason for what?" I cried. "You're delusional, you need to keep calm. Fury will be here soon; we'll get you help."

"…too late."

"It's never too late! Don't you dare give up on me!"

Footsteps rounded the corner, and suddenly Fury was at my side, his hand on Phil's chest, adding more pressure but I was fast realising that Phil had been right; it was too late to save him.

"Sorry boss, they got rabbited." He breathed.

"Just stay awake, eyes on me!" Fury demanded. His expression gave nothing away but I could tell this was affecting him just as much as it had me, perhaps even more. Phil was Fury's right-hand man.

"No, I'm clocked out here."

"Not an opinion."

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work…if they didn't have…something…to…" Phil gave a great sigh, before all breath left his body, and his eyes dulled.

"Phil? PHIL!" I screamed, shaking his lifeless body, tears mingling with the blood on my face. "No, please, no!"

"This is Fury. I need paramedics to the detention level, agent down."

I continued to sob despondently, clutching Phil to me and pressing my face against his cooling skin as if some of my warmth would bring him back to life. I'd let this happen, I'd let him die. If I'd had been stronger, I could have stopped Loki. And if I hadn't been so foolish, I could have taken him to the medics, and he might have stood a chance at surviving. But I hadn't done any of those things…Loki was right after all; I wasn't meant to be a hero. I was meant to wreak destruction on all those around me.

"Brennan," Fury murmured softly, softer than I had ever heard him speak. "You need to let him go. They'll be here soon."

I shook my head, only holding on tighter, the soft rustle of fabric dampened by blood hissing against my arms. "I couldn't save him. I tried…and Thor…I couldn't…I'm sorry…"

"You did what you could," he assured me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Coulson knew that, and I know that too. But you need to let him go."

"I can't leave him…he shouldn't be alone."

Fury removed his hand from my shoulder and did something I never would have expected from him. Phil's body slid out of my grasp as I was pulled into Fury's side, one large arm draping comfortingly across my shoulders. I didn't react in surprise or try to pull away; instead, I curled into his side, wailing into his shirt with one hand grasped tightly in the fabric while the other clutched Phil's arm.

"I forget sometimes that no matter how old you are, seeing people die…the one's you know, one's you might even care about can be jarring. I'm not going to tell you that it gets easier; it doesn't. But you will use it to drive you, to fight to make sure what happened to them never happens to anyone else. I just want you to remember that Phil Coulson believed you would help change the world…and so do I. Don't let this define you, Anna."

I didn't respond, only crying harder. However much of it Fury truly meant, I didn't know. But I didn't deserve to hear any praise or words of encouragement. I had let a good man die and had allowed another to be thrown from the ship without remorse. _I am a monster…I am no good._ Approach voices made me raise my head to see the paramedics arrive, and Fury press his hand to his earpiece.

"Agent Coulson is down," he stated. I could only assume he was informing the others of what had happened and my stomach lurched sickeningly at the thought of Steve again. "Paramedics are on their way…They're here…"

Fury paused for a moment, sparing a glance at me before taking a deep, oddly shuddering breath. "They called it." He confirmed as the paramedics pulled away sadly, finding no pulse, and no sign of life. "Everyone who can make it, get to the bridge. I'll be there shortly."

Fury pulled my hand from his shirt and helped me stand. "Get her cleaned up." He informed one of the medics.

"No, sir, I don't need –"

"It's an order, Agent. At least let them wipe the blood of your face before you meet back with the others. I don't need Rogers on my case about that too."

I paused, wanting to argue the point but I found I didn't have the strength to. My voice felt coarse and sore from crying, and every muscle, every bone in my body aching. I nodded slowly, not wanting to make the throbbing in my head worse, and stood while they cleaned my cuts across my face. Fury left to attend to the others.

"Ma'am, your hands…" one of the paramedics began. Startled, I looked down, only seeing then how much of Phil's blood I had on me. It ran down my arms, under the guantlets in thick, sticky streams, smearing against the white stripes on the middle of my uniform, already coagulating.

I shook my head, but held them out for him to inspect. "It's not mine. Just wipe it off." I replied dully. The medic nodded and wiped the majority of the blood from me. It still covered my uniform, and it stuck under my finger nails. No amount of soap or water would remove these stains; they'd be etched into my mind forever. Once it was done, and they had covered Phil's body with a sheet, I began to walk away without another word, arms wrapped firmly around my aching middle. The sooner I got out of there, the better.

The damage was clear throughout the ship as I made my way slowly to the bridge. Bullet holes dented many surfaces, similar streaks of blood across the walls and windows. Clearly, it hadn't just been Barton, whose location and status was still unknown to me. They had left with their master, taking too many of ours with them. Thor was just one example. God only knew where he was right now, or how badly he had been hurt by the fall. I had had no word on Bruce either, but it was obvious, rounding the corner near the lab, that whatever had happened, it hadn't gone well.

The floor of the lab was completely obliterated, torn apart next to the initial hole but a much larger one. Perhaps this is where Thor and the Hulk had ended up after we had rescued Natasha. I felt nauseous at the sight of enormous bullet holes, similar to the kind found on fighter jets littered everywhere; I knocked a spent casing accidently with my boot. Whatever they had tried to do, it had not worked. There was no sign of Bruce, and no sign of the Hulk. _Wherever you are, please be safe. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you._

The drag of my aching body finally bought me to the bridge of the ship. Natasha was not there, and neither were Tony or Steve, only Fury and Maria, looking grimmer than I had ever seen them before. I pulled the shield off my back, leaving it on the floor, bracing myself against the table.

"Agent Brennan, if you're not up to this, you don't have to be here." Fury offered, in another act of compassion that I didn't deserve. I shook my head brusquely, scanning my eyes over the rest of the bridge. Many other agents had been wounded or hurt during the attack. Maria's own head was cut in a similar fashion to mine, whilst others were still being treated by medical officers.

"Anna!" I whipped around to the groaning protest of my body to see Steve and Tony entering the bridge. He ran straight at me and caught me so hard around my sides I actually groaned in pain again, but I don't think he seemed to notice. I didn't cry, I didn't have the strength to anymore. I gripped him tightly, drinking in his smell and presence, though to my dismay neither seemed to be calming me down. Steve pulled back a little to gently run a hand over my face, while I tried to hide the winces when he hit a particularly tender area. "Thank God, you're alright! How bad did Loki hurt you?"

I pathetically shook my head, attempting to speak intelligently, but nothing came out. Physically I would heal very quickly, but mentally my head was swimming in sadness and self-loathing. "I couldn't save him, Steve." I murmured brokenly. "I tried…Loki…and he…he said…I couldn't do anything to stop it…"

"Don't do that to yourself, kid. Wouldn't have matter who you were against, you did the best you could." Tony looked as bad as I felt; although myself being technically older, he was physiologically more than 10 years my senior. But he looked much older now; anger, confusion and grief were etched into the fine lines of his face, mouth drawn into a scowl that I'd rarely ever seen from him.

But they didn't understand. They never would. How could I tell them that I knew I wasn't meant to be a hero, somewhere deep down? That Loki had used all my insecurities against me? They'd tell me otherwise, that I was created to do good deeds on this earth but it wouldn't be enough. Not even Peggy and all the faith in the world could change my mind. I knew the truth; they knew the delusion. _I'm not a hero, and I never will be_. I didn't speak, taking my seat next to my shield, Steve on my right and Tony pacing behind us. Steve took my hand, rubbing concentric circles on the skin to help me relax. My whole body was still so numb, I barely felt his heat. Fury paused for a moment before pulling something from his coat pocket.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." He tossed a small stack of cards in Steve's direction, skittering across the table. Steve tentatively picked one up and fresh tears welled up in my eyes, though they didn't overflow. It was one of his vintage trading cards, the ones I'd made fun of Steve for posing for, and Phil for adoring so much. The top left corners of all the cards were still wet with fresh blood. Steve faced hardened, his head dropping almost guiltily.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury paused, scanning the three of us. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Loud footsteps took off away from the bridge, our eyes turning quickly to see Tony storming away in a furious hurry. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury concluded. "I'll call you when we have something for you. Dismissed."

Steve and I rose, picking up my shield and walking away silently. He hadn't let go of my hand, though I desperately wanted him to. I wanted to be left alone, gather my thoughts, plan my next move. _I wanted to run away_. If I even gave off a hint of my feelings to Steve, he would try and stop me, physically if it came down to it. I didn't like the idea of abandoning him once again, especially when I had promised him that I wouldn't leave his side but I hated seeing the pity in his eyes. No, I'd have to keep him in the dark. Fury had been right, everyone aboard this ship, or who had been aboard it, were remarkable, and I had failed them all. If the only way to prove Loki wrong was to leave, then I would have to do it. Logically, I knew I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be making any decisions, but my mind fixated on it, determined to see it through.

"You go on ahead, I know you want to check on Tony and see if he's okay. I'll catch up with you later." I muttered, squeezing his hand before moving away. Steve looked suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Because you don't seem yourself right now."

"You've only just seen me for the first time in almost seventy years Steve, you don't know what 'myself' looks like right now!" I snapped angrily, but taking a deep steadying breath when I saw his hurt expression. _He only wants to help_. "I'm sorry…it's just been a hell of a lot to take in…plus, Phil dying...I just need some time to collect myself."

Steve was still hesitant, but he pulled me back to him for another bone crushing hug, before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, something he'd never done before. Part of me wished I had the energy to be shocked by it, or even tease him for it. I tried to hide the wince as he brushed the cut on my forehead but I noticed his grimace as he pulled away. "You take your time then. I'll come and find you after I've talked with Stark. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," replied, swallowing the lump in my throat. _I hate lying to him_. "Take care of yourself."

Steve gave me a small, light-hearted salute and I could have sworn I was flashing back to 1945, when he and the Howling Commandos had left on thatlastmission. _Only it isn't Steve who's saluting me goodbye..._ I watched him as he walked out of sight, before turning on my heel and leaving. Wandering aimlessly was all I seemed to be doing on this ship. I needed to find the armoury, where I had left my civilian clothing and get out before Steve or Tony or Fury found out what I was up to.

"How is it possible you always end up looking lost?" a voice said to my right, making jump and reaching for the knives on my waist. It was Natasha, a little bruised but otherwise no worse for wear.

"And how the hell is it possible for you to never make a damn sound?" I hissed, re-sheathing my weapons. "But seriously, how are you? Are you hurt? Is Barton –"

"I'm fine. He's still unconscious, but looks like we've got him back." Natasha gave a small smile. "Cognitive recalibration."

"Hard hit to the head, huh?"

"Yep. So, what am I supposed to tell Rogers when he finds out you've up and vanished on him? You know he'll try and tear the ship apart looking for you."

I was so stunned that I didn't even take a moment to concoct a lie. "I – what – I'm not – how did you know?!"

"You're easy to read," she said simply, shrugging. "You should work on that, by the way. And I'm not going to stop you."

"You're not?" I asked, startlingly me further. "Why?"

"Because we've all been there, at some point or another. It won't be the last time either. But if you're going to run, then make it count for something."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"I mean, if you're going to jump ship, then make it for the right reasons. Don't go leaving because things got too hard. You're a Super Soldier, you're gifted with all of these abilities that will help you to do good in the world, so don't squander them." She explained. It could be the concussion, but I was deeply confused.

"What exactly is it that you're asking me to do, Natasha?"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. If you leave then it's not because you want to run, it's because you want to come back. Go out there, and bring back Banner."

"You want me to track down Bruce?" I asked sceptically. "But how?! No one knows where he went after he transformed."

"I do," Natasha took out a small device with a screen that flashed a constant set of coordinates. "I bugged him before we even got here, just in case. I had a feeling we'd need him, sooner or later."

"And what if he doesn't want to come back? What if I don't?"

"You will."

"Really wish you wouldn't assume to know how I'll act, Natasha."

"Don't have to assume, I _know_ , remember? It's got nothing to do with you wanting to fight; it's about you doing what's right. You're more like Rogers than you care to recognise. Whatever Loki said to you, put it out of your mind."

"But he said –"

"I was given a preview, believe me, I know." Natasha's eyes clouded over for a moment, surprising that she'd let anything Loki had said to her affect her. "Just do what I heard you did when you enlisted back in the War…prove 'em wrong. Prove your superiors, your team mates and especially prove Loki wrong. So what if you were created to kill? I was! But now I'm part of an organisation that stops people like that…like I used to be…do you understand me?"

I nodded, feeling a new sense of weightlessness surge through me. Natasha was right; it didn't matter why I had been made, or given the powers I had. It only mattered how I used them, and I felt the same now as I had all those decades ago; I wanted to good, to make sure no one lived in fear or oppression. That was my true purpose. I hugged Natasha to me tightly, knowing it would just be another thing I would have to pay for later as well.

"You and Rogers have to pull those hugs." She grumbled when I eventually pulled back.

"Forget my own strength…quite literally." I replied. "Where's the armoury? If I'm going down there, I'm going with more than just my knives!"

"Good call, who knows how far ahead of us Loki is right now. First on your left," Natasha pointed. "Got a plan on how to get down there?"

"Not yet," I called over my shoulder as I took off for the armoury. "But I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Don't make me explain to Rogers that you stole a jet!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to steal a jet!"


End file.
